HISTORIA DE ATRACCION
by GAIYA
Summary: Te lo prometo… Esa fue las ultimas palabras que la joven escucho de labios de su padre mientras se ahogaba en un profundo sueño. Con la joven dormida dentro de la capsula, esta empezó a llenarse hasta hacerla flotar dentro de esta.
1. PROLOGO

_HISTORIA DE ATRACCIÓN_

PROLOGO

"_Tenemos lo que no podemos ver pero lo respetamos, entonces no respetamos aquello que podemos ver._

_Y la espada __cae__ sobre nosotros….__"_

-¡Están cometiendo una locura! ---grito el hombre desesperado

-¡Higurashi!… ¡Suficiente! ---le grita el que parecía ser la cabeza y centro de toda la gran mesa--- Las pruebas fueron 95% seguras, pero tomaremos precauciones si eso lo tranquiliza

-Con esto no se puede tomar precaución---recalco el hombre

El hombre miraba a todos con furia, y los demás compañeros de este lo miraban preocupados. Este respiro y miro a todos con tristeza.

-¿Por qué no lo quieren entender? Por favor… ---rogó el hombre--- no lo hagan, se lo suplico…

-¿Cómo te fue padre? ---pregunto una hermosa joven de cortos cabellos negros y tonos azulados, de hermosos ojos chocolate y no mayor de dieciocho años. Vestía una bata blanca de laboratorio y unos lentes. Miraba a su padre preocupada ya que este no le respondía--- padre… ¿Qué sucede?

-Seguirán con la prueba ---le respondió sin mirarla y encaminándose hasta el ascensor que los llevo a ambos a su lugar escondido de trabajos

-¡Kami-sama! Están locos… ¿No le dijiste las consecuencias y lo que podría suceder? ---le pregunto la joven a su padre.

En ese momento el hombre se detuvo y apretó los puños. La joven se adelanto y se paro delante de su padre mirándolo a los ojos.

-Papa…

-Les rogué, les suplique que al menos hicieran mas pruebas… ---se detuvo, la joven vio que su padre estaba cansado--- me ignoraron, dijeron que con el 95% era suficiente… ¡Son unos idiotas!

-Eso solo significa que debemos trabajar el doble ---dijo la joven con una sonrisa--- debemos encontrar la manera de contrarrestar el virus

-Así es pequeña ---dijo tomando las finas manos de su hija y besando cada una--- eres, tan hermosa, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de saber en lo que te has convertido---dijo haciendo que la joven se sonrojara

-Pero que cosas dices papi ---dijo sonriendo sonrojada--- ahora porque no seguimos trabajando, por cierto he encontrado algo interesante en la cadena genética del virus…

Un año después

-¡NO LO HAGAS PAPA! ---gritaba la joven a su padre, mientras golpeaba el cristal en el cual se encontraba cautiva, las lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejillas rojas de tanto gritar.

-Entiéndelo hija, no puedo permitir que mueras ---dijo tocando el cristal justo en el lugar donde su hija tenia su mano del otro lado--- tu vida vale mas que la ambición de esos hombres

-¡PAPA! ¡¡POR FAVOR!! ---dijo golpeando el cristal, su rostro empapado de lagrimas y rojos de gritar--- ¡¡por favor, por favor!!… ¡¡No me dejes!!… ¡¡Te lo suplico papi!!… No me dejes…

-Perdóname hija, pero prometo que te sacare cuando encuentre la cura ---le dijo el padre a su pequeña para luego girarse dándole la espalda, las lágrimas y el dolor eran terrible, pero haría lo necesario para proteger a su pequeña

-¡PAPI!... ¡Yo puedo ayudarte! ---le grito en vano golpeando el cristal---

¡¡¡ te lo juro…Yo puedo ayudarte! ¡Papa! ¡¡Por favor!!

-Lo siento, pequeña… ---dijo encaminándose a la gran computadora que rodeaba la sala y que fue diseñada específicamente para en dado caso salvar una vida.

-No me hagas esto papa… ---susurro la joven ahogada por las lagrimas y arrodilla dentro de la capsula de cristal sin fuerzas para gritar mas--- déjame estar a tu lado, se que te prometí que lo haría… pero luego pensé… luego me di cuenta de que si algo te pasa, yo me quedare sola… no quiero estar sola papa

-No estarás sola, yo estaré contigo cuidándote ---dijo el sin mirarla--- protegiéndote, no permitiría que nada malo te pasara

-Papa…---gimió la joven con la batalla perdida---…al menos… prométeme que me dejaras morir contigo

El padre abrió los ojos mirando al frente "¿Podía hacer esa promesa? ¿Podría cumplir esa promesa?... No, no podría"

-Te lo prometo…

Esa fue las ultimas palabras que la joven escucho de labios de su padre mientras se ahogaba en un profundo sueño.

Con la joven dormida dentro de la capsula, esta empezó a llenarse hasta hacerla flotar dentro de esta.

_Una vez. Dos veces__. El eco de la campana se escucha en la mente._

_Profunda, terriblemente, en el corazón. Como cuenta la historia, la gran roca azul se hundió._

_¿Cómo pensar que un padre dejaría morir a su hija amada? No, eso jamás pasaría._

_Y el padre jamás cumplió su promesa..._

"_Por eso recé en mi profundo sueño, desee incontables veces a esas estrellas tintineantes… oh, tan lejos… gravitar hacia el palpitar de un corazón vagamundo y me ofreciera una… Historia de Atracción__"_


	2. HISTORIA DE ATRACCION CAP 1

A continuación les invito a disfrutar de una extraña aventura jejeje, como en todas mis historias, mezclo diferentes ideas de anime, aquí destacan los animes:

Inuyasha como principal y en los cuales uso las maravillosas invenciones de Rumiko sensei, los perfectos sesshomaru y aome.

Idea principal salida del anime Sarber J.

Algunas ideas son de otro magnifico anime llamado Heroic Age y mi querido Agei-kun (el no aparece) solo tome la idea del espacio y los viajes interespaciales de tan magnifico anime jijiji lo verán en el vocabulario de sesshomaru y el de miroku. Cualquier duda aquí la autora de semejante catástrofe a su disposición jijiji.

Espero los disfruten jejejeje... ya que creo habrá sorpresas además es corto solo diez capítulos jijiji.

_HISTORIA DE ATRACCIÓN_

CAPITULO I

"LA HISTORIA PASADA"

"_El Sueño aun continúa, incluso en los largos, oscuros y tranquilos días. Las fases de la luna ya no existen pero aun en mis sueños brillan sobre mi corazón. Así que ofrezco una oración esperando un nuevo día que compartir, hasta que el brillante mar azul de la roca muerta se seque completamente.__"_

En el año 2012 la capa de ozono había empezado a deteriorarse y las consecuencias se hacían presentes a cada año que pasaba. Los días eran más calurosos, los problemas de las inminentes consecuencias atosigaban a los líderes, y como era de esperarse todos los científicos empezaron su búsqueda para solucionar el problema.

Y lo lograron… ¿Pero a que costo?

En el año 2050 el proyecto Ozou, fue lanzado al espacio y durante un periodo de tiempo de cincuentas años todos marcho bien hasta que la secuelas del proyecto empezaron a salir a la luz…

El proyecto Ozou era una replica exacta de la capa de Ozono, una mezcla de oxigeno y nitrógeno que en conjunto con los rayos solares ejercía de soporte para fortalecer la fina capa que protegía inútilmente a la tierra.

A nivel del suelo, unas concentraciones tan elevadas como estas eran peligrosas para la salud, pero dado que la capa de ozono protegía a la vida del planeta de la radiación ultravioleta cancerígena, su importancia era inestimable.

Por eso no se tomaron en cuenta los posibles sacrificios que se podían presentar y el proyecto siguió adelante para luego ser lanzado y este esparcirse en la atmósfera terrestre.

Durante cincuenta años las temperaturas bajaron y siguieron bajando a niveles exorbitantes, con ellos químicos entremezclados se filtraron en el aire, agua y ambiente.

Muchos terrestres preocupados, empezaban a entrar en pánico debido a las muertes que las bajas temperaturas causaban y la población empezó a decaer, los científicos lo denominaron "La Segunda Era Glacial" creándose debido a esta, un nuevo sistema de vida. La tierra había empezado a deteriorarse a tales límites que solo unos pocos pudieron escapar… A un nuevo hogar… al espacio, naciendo así las colonias.

"_No tenemos forma, por eso vivimos aterrados._

_Así, la espada __cae__ sobre nosotros por __segunda vez._

_Y una mascara es todo lo que vemos.__"_

Durante cien años los sobrevivientes de la tierra en el espacio, se creyeron a salvo de sus estupideces hasta que la cruel verdad se batió sobre ellos por segunda vez y fue muy tarde para poder evitar la extinción humana.

Su anhelada solución de hace ciento cincuenta años le había calado hasta los huesos, hasta las misma bases de la supervivencia humana… el ADN… y luego… la mujer.

En doscientos años la raza humana paso de vivir para crear, a vivir para sobrevivir los siguientes cien años.

Hasta no haberse ahogado en la situación los humanos nunca entendieron lo importante que era la vida, y mas la vida del genero femenino. En una sociedad de hombres lo más importante de estos era su nueva forma para procrearse… Clones.

Pero había un inconveniente, el ser perfecto llamado hombre, no era hombre sin el otro ser perfecto llamado mujer.

Los proyectos para detener la extinción del ego masculino corría tan rápido como sus mentes les permitían, pero lamentablemente el daño estaba hecho.

Debido a los químicos que expulso la tierra los cuales fueron absorbidos por hombres y mujeres… pero más en ellas que en ellos, y que luego tuvo una mutación en su ADN, fue trasmitido de generación en generación hasta que fue tarde para detener la desaparición del gen más importante, el cromosoma X

Por más veces que se clonara la copia del cromosoma X, esté tenia en su cadena rastros del virus por lo cual, al paso del tiempo empezaba a deteriorarse causando la desaparición de este causando la muerte de la femenina.

Como todo sabemos, todo tiene un límite y el cromosoma usado para crear a los clones femeninos se deterioraba cada vez más, su tiempo activo disminuía para desgracias de los hombre, y para algunos hombres mas, ya que llegaba a enamorarse de estás.

Aunque algunos pedían que se volviera a clonar a la mujer amada, esta por desgracia no recordaba al hombre del que se había enamorado causando entonces dolor entre ambos y el poco tiempo que la clon duraba activa era desperdiciado debido a que la mujer era mas sensible y al sentirse sola apresuraba el deterioro de sus células causando la muerte.

Debido a esto, los altos mandos llegaron a la decisión de que las clones para procrear nunca fueran despertadas, y se crearon una nuevas sin personalidad para los no desaparecidos instintos masculinos, quedando para bien o para mal como simple utilería. Quinientos años después una nueva generación de clones era anualmente creada, para una única función…

Colonia Erthas I, año 550 después de la tierra.

Centro de mando militar.

Un joven caminaba por los amplios pasillos, el uniforme blanco eran complementado con unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, su corto cabello destellabas reflejos de luz debido a su color platinado, sus ojos de un dorado brillante característica única de su cadena genética.

*Erthas I navegando con una margen de error de -0.3 puntos* --se escucho por las altavoces, a la computadora central--- *60 ciclos para alcanza el sistema solar Iros*

Ignorando la información el chico siguió caminando, hasta que se detuvo por un llamado.

-¡¡Sesshomaru!! ---grito un joven de su misma edad vestido igual que él pero con una bata blanca con diseños rojos que indicaban su alto rango y puesto en las áreas de los laboratorios--- ¡Sesshomaru!

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo miroku? ---dijo girándose con fastidio

-Adivina ---lo reto con una sonrisa más grande que su rostro

-Tus pruebas para lo clones con memoria paso la fase de desarrollo ---dijo con cansancio y su miroku puso cara de incrédulo

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ---dijo asombrado, sabia que su amigo no era fanático de la biología genética

-Me lo has estado repitiendo, durante todo un año completo ---dijo girándose para seguir caminando

El joven sonrió avergonzado, pero la emoción había podio con el y ahora mas que había podido avanzar un paso adelante en la reparación del cromosoma X.

-Jejeje, lo siento parece que te he fastidiado ---dijo corriendo para caminar al lado de su amigo por los amplios pasillos---pero estoy emocionado

-Lo se, y descuida gracias a ti se los avances que se hacen para recuperarnos ---dijo llegando al área del acuario virtual donde mas compañeros hacían su rutina diaria para mantener la colonia funcionando.

-De nada hermano ----dijo sonriendo

-Y dime ¿Como vas con tu clon preferido? ---le pregunto Sesshomaru echándole los brazos por los hombros para hablar en secreto.

Ante esta pregunta, miroku se le hecho encima y le tapo al boca a Sesshomaru.

-Sabes que no puedes hablar sobre eso---dijo enojado

-Lo se, pero a veces me fastidia cuando me saltas que has descubierto algo cuando ya has pasado por eso ---dijo con aburrimiento

-Sabes que los clones con memoria están prohibidos debido a su corto periodo de vida ---dijo miroku con tristeza--- por otro lado.

-¿Qué? ---le recalco sesshomaru al verlo tan triste

-Sango me pidió que no la… ---dijo pero no siguió—antes de morir otra vez, me pido que borrara su programa genético

-Miroku… lo siento ---dijo el oji dorado preocupado. Su amigo fue uno de esos que se enamoro de su clon. Sango se llamaba el programa y, al parecer ella también se enamoro de él. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su amigo la había clonado en estos últimos años.

Gracias a su inteligencia y astucia, Miroku creo un programa que se aplicaba a la cadena de ADN y el clon al revivir podía recordar su vida pasada, pero cuando lo presento fue rechazado, nadie quería sufrir las muertes.

-Descuida, por algo hicieron esa ley con las clones ---dijo sonriendo con tristeza--- pero no pude borrar su programa, lo intente pero…

-Relájate, te considero un chico muy inteligente ---dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo para animarlo--- estoy seguro que pronto encontraras la forma de que las clones no se deterioren, y serás reconocido como el científico que restauro la raza humana.

Termino el joven con mucho énfasis y seriedad, que hizo que miroku sonriera. Sesshomaru al verlo sonreír, sonrió también y siguieron hasta el comedor… por cierto era hora del almuerzo.

"_Inexistente cuarto de luna, noche eterna agitada, envuelve a las imaginarias nubes, parpadea para mi vista__"_


	3. HISTORIA DE ATRACCION CAP 2

_Gracias por su apoyo, es una alivio saber que les atrae un poco mis locuras jejejeje._

_Así que continúen disfrutando._

_HISTORIA DE ATRACCIÓN_

CAPITULO II

"LLAMADA DE AUXILIO"

*Reporte del Erthas I, entrando a zona AC. Sistema Iros, * --dijo la computadora.

Unos ojos dorados se abrieron al nuevo día, metafóricamente hablando. Se preparo para su rutina diaria, pero antes un buen desayuno.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras en la sección del laboratorio un joven se acercaba cada vez mas a su anhelado sueño, reparar el cromosoma X. El joven sentado en su sillón tecleo en su computadora unos códigos, luego de eso, un moderno sistema de laboratorio genético empezó a funcionar.

*Inicio de reparación del genoma humano femenino, separación virus Ozu, iniciando*

En la gran pantalla se podía ver como la computadora tomaba digitalmente la copia del cromosoma X y comenzaba una copia idéntica de él, que avanzaba lentamente, miroku miraba expectante mientras el por ciento seguía aumentando.

*Avance 25%, copia del primer acido base "Adenina"* --le aviso la computadora, para iniciar otra fase

Miroku miraba nervioso el siguiente paso que comenzó a moverse copiando el siguiente acido base.

*Avance 50%, copia del segundo acido base "Timina"* ----ante esto el corazón de miroku comenzó a latir mas rápido por lo que no podía seguir sentado y se levanto y empezó a pasearse nervioso.

*Avance 75%, copia del tercer acido base "Guanina" *---al escuchar eso miroku se detuvo y observo como la computadora comenzaba la extracción del siguiente y ultimo acido para completar la reparación del cromosoma, su corazón se detuvo mientras la pantalla mostraba el avance de la copia, este iba subiendo y los latidos del corazón de miroku, parecía que con cada aumento en el por ciento, el corazón de miroku latía con este… 79, 80,…84…, durante unos segundos la maquina se detuvo y el corazón de miroku también… pero luego avanzo 85, 86…

*Avance 86%, copia del cuarto acido base, fallido… muerte del cromosoma inminente…---miroku se dejo caer en el sillón mirando la pantalla viendo como las células que se movían en ella daban su ultimo palpitar--- *Deterioro de las células 100%, muerte del cromosoma X, confirmado*

El joven miraba la pantalla, donde la imagen de las células aparecía como semillas secas en el suelo, así sentía el joven su motivación. Cerró los ojos, se sentía extraño, era como si algo apretara su corazón y se le hiciera difícil tragar...

-No te desesperes, solo es cuestión de tiempo ---dijo sesshomaru que se encontraba arrimado a la pared de metal y miraba a su amigo y hermano hundirse en su fracaso.

Sabía la desesperación de esté por reparar el cromosoma X, si lo lograba… el código de regeneración continua de las células femeninas podría ser modificado y las clones con memoria tendrían el limite de vida de una mujer normal, y no los escasos siete meses de vida que tenia las células de estas, debido a que no podía regenerarse como hace quinientos cincuenta años.

-Pero cuanto tiempo, sesshomaru ¿Cuánto? ---susurro derrotado--- yo no soy inmortal, somos simples humanos que se deterioran con el tiempo, sabes que nosotros posemos también el cromosoma X pero de forma diferente al de la mujer, si estamos aquí es debido que no necesitamos el cromosoma X, ya que con dos cromosoma YY podemos seguir… pero ellas

-Lo se, solo tenían XX ---dijo caminando hasta su amigo y ayudándolo a levantarse ---vamos a desayunar, ¿A puesto que no has dormido en horas? O debería decir días ---dijo empujando a su amigo por los hombros

-Las dos cosas ---dijo triste, mientras caminaban por los amplios pasillos.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-El sistema Iros es terrorífico ---dijo un joven mientras miraba por los paredes de cristal transparente

-Sus temperaturas alcanzan límites fuera de nuestros pensamientos, y el frió mata en segundos ---dijo otro, miroku y Sesshomaru pasaron sin poner atención a la conversación

-Está comprobado que no se puede vivir en este sistema ---dijo otro joven

-Yo no lo haría –dijo uno y luego de observar por unos segundos más la panorámica se marcharon

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sesshomaru y miroku se encontraban comiendo, el primero observo a su amigo comer por obligación y no disfrutar la comida. Esté suspiro y le dio en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! –dijo miroku sobandose el golpe

-Despierta, dime ¿A que conclusión has llegado con la última prueba? ---pregunto para distraerlo, sabia que a miroku le encantaba hablar de su trabajo y Sesshomaru pensaba que si con eso lo hacia olvidarse de su depresión, aguantaría la tortura

-Un cabello…---susurro miroku— una gota de sangre…

Sesshomaru lo miro sorprendido, ya que no entendía a lo que se refería su hermano.

-¿Un cabello, una gota de sangre? ---repitió sacando a miroku de su ensueño

-Así es, si tan solo tuviera alguna de esas dos cosas podría reparar el cromosoma ---dijo desanimado y sesshomaru suspiro, al parecer habia metido la pata, ya que la depresión de miroku aumento— ni una sola de las miles de copia que poseemos están sanas, todas están… infectadas.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En una sala uno de los tres Jefes al mando de la colonia tenía una charla sobre el último ataque de los Pirtas. (Piratas espaciales)

-Entonces los pirtas, pasaron por aquí ---dijo el caballero que se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio, sus ojos dorados, cabellos plateados y en un corte militar, y su uniforme lo identificaba como el jefe superior y a cargo de la estación Erthas I—no tiene sentido, estos planetas están muertos, no hay nada para robar

-No están buscando nada que robar, señor ---dijo uno entregándole un disco—por lo que pudimos identificar, siguen una señal de auxilio

-¿Señal de auxilio? ---pregunto confuso— somos los únicos en la galaxia y en todas las descubiertas en estos quinientos cincuenta años, no hay nadie mas no tiene sentido, a menos que uno de los suyos haya quedado a la deriva

-Esta confirmado, señor, no es uno de los suyos –dijo el otro frente al comandante que miraba confuso—la señal fue enviada en un código lingüístico extinto hace mas de setecientos años

Ahora si el comandante estaba asombrado, quien podía mandar semejante señal en esto años.

-¿Cuál señal? ---pregunto el general

-Clave Morse codificada, señor ---dijo mirando a su compañero--- pero no sabemos que dice el mensaje, no tenemos base de ese código de lengua en nuestros archivos

-Bien, pueden retirarse yo me encargo de esto –dijo mirando el disco en su mano, luego extendió la mano y oprimiendo una tecla, se comunico con miroku el cual fue de inmediato a su llamado.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*Prueba de ataque terminada, enemigo Pirtas 90% eliminado* ---anuncio la computadora terminando así el entrenamiento de sesshomaru el cual se quito su casco y salio del aparato de prueba.

Habia pasado una semana desde el ultimo fallo de miroku y este se encontraba deprimido, hasta dos días después que su padre lo puso en una misión según él, secreta, que le habia levantado el animo tanto que tenia una semana completa sin verlo. Sesshomaru estaba aburrido, pero si eso animaba a su hermano aguantaría un poco más su aburrimiento.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Miroku entro corriendo a la oficina del comandante Tashio, el cual lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué forma de entrar son esas miroku? –dijo enojado con el joven que se encontraba respirando profundamente sobre sus rodillas por tanto correr, pero levanto la mano con el disco que el le habia entregado hacia una semana

-Lo tengo señor… ---dijo respirando

-¿Qué tienes? ---dijo cansado

-El mensaje, señor ---dijo levantando el rostro y mirar a su comandante muy serio--- se que dice el mensaje, y no lo va a creer

Después de decir esto fue a la puerta y le puso seguro. Luego se encamino hasta la pantalla y entrando el disco, se escucho un sonido a maquina de escribir, con un ritmo mientras se escuchaba. A continuación miroku digito unos códigos que segundos después tradujeron el mensaje en una voz masculina pidiendo ayuda debido a que su nave se habia descompuesto habia encallado en una luna próximo al sistema solar AI. El comandante escuchaba asombrado, ¿Qué hacia esa nave en un lugar prohibido?, luego se escuchaba unas coordenadas y al final del mensaje una suplica.

-¿Hace cuanto se envió este mensaje? – pregunto Inutashio muy serio

-Doscientos años, señor ---dijo con los ojos brillándole—ahora yo me pregunto señor, ¿Por qué un hombre pediría que se salvara el clon de una niña cuando estas no existen?, no se clonan niñas es imposible ¿Por qué salvarla de la roca hundida, si esta ya no existe? ¿Por qué hace doscientos años, si las colonias tienen 550?

-Aun si fuera verdad, esa niña ya estaría muerta ---dijo con lógica—además han pasado doscientos años, los clones mas perfectos no pasan de ocho meses

-Señor, en ese mensaje hay pruebas de que la muestras se ha mantenido intacta ---dijo miroku—aun si es verdad que la niña murió, y lo que dice el mensaje sobre sus muestras es real, eso significa que hay una muestra sana en algún lugar de la roca muerta.

-Miroku, se lo que para ti significa…-dijo Inutashio, pero miroku levanto la mano para que el no siguiera hablando

-No piense en mi para tomar una decisión ---dijo para salir de la oficina, dejándole en la pantalla la imagen de una nave de la desaparecida tierra, totalmente destruida.

Mensaje de voz:

"_Miren el cielo roto de la estrella azul, una débil luz brilla en el interior de la roca hundida, y su tiempo se esta acabando… Salven a mi hija_"


	4. HISTORIA DE ATRACCION CAP 3

_HISTORIA DE ATRACCIÓN_

CAPITULO III

"EL VIAJE INICIA"

En una sala con tenue luz y alrededor de una mesa redonda, tres hombres mayores en edad y aspecto se miraban serios.

-No quisiera hacerme ilusiones, Inutashio ---dijo uno de los ancianos—durante 550 años hemos sobrevividos, pero no sabemos cuanto años nos quedan de existencia ---dijo suspirando--- se podría decir que cuando la copia del cromosoma ya no pueda mas, nosotros dejaremos de existir.

-Por eso creo que no perdemos nada en investigar el mensaje y la supuesta muestra escondida en la tierra ---dijo Inutashio muy serio—Toutosai, piénsalo… tal vez sea nuestra ultima oportunidad

-Los Pirtas están detrás del mensaje sin saber que dice exactamente, además de que no saben la ubicación exacta de la tierra, eso nos da ventaja ---dijo el tercer anciano bajo el nombre de Mioga—Inutashio tiene razón, si no existe tal muestra o la muestra esta infectada, al menos tendremos un cromosomas para sobrevivir 550 años mas, si logramos clonar a la supuesta niña

Toutosai miraba a ambos hombres, Inutashio era el mas joven de los tres, Mioga y el ya estaba a punto de cumplir el tiempo limite de vida, así que si lograban un cromosoma mas, su existencia estaría garantizada por como mínimo 500 años mas de estudios e investigaciones.

Se levanta de su asiento a paso lento se dirige a la puerta y cuando esta se abre automáticamente…

-Elige bien el crucero de investigación… y que esto siga siendo un secreto hasta confirmar la existencia de la muestra----dijo antes de salir--- Mioga y yo te daremos la ubicación exacta de la tierra a las 2048 horas

-Inutashio, ahora todo depende de ti ---dijo mioga para levantarse de su asiento—espero que el tonto este de miroku tenga razón

-¿Dudas de tu hijo?, Mioga ---le pregunto Inutashio con una sonrisa

-Al contrario

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Un mes después Sesshomaru caminaba detrás de su padre y miroku caminaba a su lado, ninguno habia dicho palabra alguna pero al parecer para miroku esto era lo mejor que podía pasar. Llegaron a unas enormes puertas que el conocía muy bien, era el sistema principal del Erthas I, algo así como su corazón, y al que no se podía entrar. Pero esta vez fue diferente ya que las enormes puertas se abrieron frente a los asombrados ojos de sesshomaru y miroku, que debía admitir nunca antes habían estado ahí.

-¡¡Increíble!! ---exclamo miroku al ver todo el espacio abierto, era como si flotaran en el espacio, la gran maquina estaba como suspendía en el aire. Dos esferas enormes y los hologramas de cuatro paredes de información giraban en medio de las dos esferas y dos más alrededor de estas.

-Estamos de acuerdo ---afirmo sesshomaru sorprendido

Inutashio entro y ambos jóvenes lo siguieron hasta el centro de las dos esferas, Inutashio se sentó y digito varios códigos que abrieron una ventana holográfica en el enorme espacio abierto sobre ellos, los dos miraron la imagen que instantes después fue mostrada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al igual que sus bocas, miroku dio un paso atrás mientras Sesshomaru quedo estático mirando la imagen.

-Es imposible ---dijo un sorprendido Sesshomaru recuperando el habla--- eso no… no debería existir

-Eso… eso… eso es… un planeta ---tartamudeo miroku perplejo

-Corrijo ---dijo Inutashio— ese planeta era nuestra… Tierra

-¡NO! ---gimieron al unísono ambos jóvenes

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dos semanas después sesshomaru caminaba por el amplio pasillo cuando miroku lo llamo.

-¡Sesshomaru! ---dijo este llegando a su lado-- ¿Por qué no quieres ir? -- le reclamo

-Simple, esa imagen de la tierra es suficiente prueba de que…no vale la pena ---dijo para seguir caminando sin detenerse

-Toma ---le dijo haciendo que sesshomaru se detuviera y se girara a verlo pasándole un CD

-¿Que es esto? ---pregunto mirando lo que habia en la mano de miroku

-Es mi prueba de que te equivocas ---dijo depositando el CD en la mano de sesshomaru, para luego marcharse

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La alarma del Erthas I empezó a sonar debido a un ataque de los Pirtas, todos los militares activos salieron a pelear. Incluido sesshomaru el cual estaba tan presionado los últimos días que pensaba que iba a enloquecer.

Tres horas después los Pirtas escaparon gracias a la resistencia de los chicos en el espacio para pelear.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dos días después

Todos estaban acostado, sesshomaru miraba el techo de su cuarto debido a la falta de sueño, cosa extraña que habia iniciado desde que habia visto la imagen de la tierra. Una imagen de la tierra muy diferente a la que te enseñaban en las escuelas de la colonia.

Se sentó, no tenia caso llamar al sueño cuando este ni siquiera se molestaría en acudir.

Giro su rostro y vio sobre la mesa el CD que miroku le entrego, aun estaba enojado, la pelea de hace dos días le tenia frustrado y mas al enterarse que los pirtas quería un sistema de traducción… querían saber que habia en el disco... ese disco.

De golpe, sesshomaru se levanto de su cama y camino hasta el CD que tomo de la mesa y luego abrió su portátil personal, introdujo el disco, segundo después el disco se abría mostrando una bitácora espacial, de un tal Doctor Higurashi. En esta habia de todo, sesshomaru examino cada uno de los archivos en el que describía cada día de la vida de ese señor, al parecer era un científico y habia podido vivir gracias a que se habia clonado permaneciendo en un estado activo de mas de trescientos años. "Por eso Miroku esta tan interesado" pensó sesshomaru muy sorprendido. En otro archivo narraba que una muestra estaba bien conservada pero que debían ir a la tierra para conseguirla, habia mas información que sesshomaru no entendía.

Pero su vista paso sobre un archivo de audio de nombre desconocido ya que no entendía esa pictografía (escritura), le llamo la atención y le dio a reproducir de repente una hermosa melodía de un solo de piano se escucho.

Luego una voz femenina casi infantil se escucho seguida del toque continuado del piano, se podía sentir los dedos caer sobre las teclas de forma pausada y suave, Sesshomaru se quedo estático, nunca en sus 20 años de existencia habia escuchado algo así, la voz de esa mujer era embrujante, lo envolvía dentro de su calido tono, las teclas del piano se sentía como si caminara sobre la canción a un lugar desconocido y así siguió por unos abrazantes segundos.

Después la música y el sonido cambio, el sonido de las teclas se hizo lento, pausado, podría decirse que casi agonizante, un solo de guitarra se escuchaba al fondo, y la voz de la mujer se escucho de nuevo ahora mas suave e insinuante, la cual resbalaba por su alma como si lo llamara, dentro de su mente una imagen sin rostro se dibujo, alrededor una escena de nieve apareció y como si se tratara de magia, el frió desaparecía quedando la nieve junto a un calido sentimiento, como si dos esencias se encontraran, siguió escuchando los acordes de guitarra y de la voz que narraban una historia con sus altos y bajos, que lo abrazaban y lo conducían a un letargo, a un sueño, por un instante algo dentro de el se sintió extrañamente afectado por la melodía. "Pero que demonios estaba pensando" se dijo mentalmente para luego escuchar un poco mas y al final los últimos toques para terminar de manera muy triste.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Delante de él, el comandante miraba a su hijo. Estaba sorprendido de que su hijo hubiera aceptado la misión y lo más interesante ¿Por qué habia aceptado?

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión, Sesshomaru? –pregunto su padre—no eres de los que cambian de parecer de un día para otro

-Supongo que miroku con sus sueños de esperanza –dijo para sacarle los pies a su padre

Inutashio lo miro perplejo, no lo creía. Lo miro por unos segundos y suspiro, conocía a su hijo pero no podía leer sus ojos cuando quería esconder algo importante

-Esta bien, te cederé el mando de la misión ---dijo el comandante—solo podrán ir seis hombres incluyéndote a ti y a miroku, elige bien ya que es posible que los pirtas te seguían

-Si señor ---dijo haciendo la señal de respeto y se giro

"_Me sumerjo en tu melodía de susurros, bajo la negra sombra del espacio y el movimiento de las estrellas__"_


	5. HISTORIA DE ATRACCION CAP 4

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, jejejeje leyendo el cap anterior me percate de que este fics tiene imágenes y por eso omito ciertas partes que obviamente uno sabe a que se refiere mirando la imagen jejeje, en este caso, la imagen de la tierra._

_Esta imagen muestra un planeta tierra deteriorado y parte de su forma se perdió es decir no es redondo, falta la parte de abajo de la circunferencia es por esa razón que nuestro sesshy dice que es una perdida de tiempo regresara a ese lugar, otra cosa nuestro amado príncipe de plata tiene el pelo plateado (jajajaja) pero cortito, estilo corte militar… lógico con ese hermosos mechones al frente que por ley suprema ninguna de nosotras les quitamos. _

_Bueno cualquier cosa les aviso jijiji… lo siento._

_HISTORIA DE ATRACCIÓN_

CAPITULO IV

"LA DAMA"

Sesshomaru entro al laboratorio, sabia que estaba paranoico pero apostaba su vida a que miroku sabia algo de esa melodía. Al entrar a la siguiente sala vio a miroku empacando varios maletines en cajas presurizadas a temperatura, se acerco a él y lo tomo por los brazos para llevarlo a un lugar apartado para que no escucharan lo que tenia que decirle.

Miroku lo miraba a sombrado, pero al ver los ojos de sesshomaru empezó a reírse.

-No le veo la gracia ---dijo muy enojado sesshomaru--- y mas si eres el creador de la broma

-Te juro por los códigos genéticos de sango que es real ---dijo miroku ya mas serio, miro a todos lados--- cuando tu padre me entrego el CD y pude descodificarlo omití esa parte al enseñarle lo descubierto, imagínate si todos los hombres de la colonia escuchara esa canción, si hasta yo quede hechizado

Sesshomaru lo miraba muy serio, aunque… en eso le daba la razón. Él no habia podido dormir pensando en la maldita voz y la melodía, pero algo era confuso.

-¿Qué significa los símbolos en el icono de la canción? ---le pregunto sesshomaru a miroku el cual sonrió de lo lindo como esperando la pregunta

-Sabia que me lo preguntarías –dijo con los ojos brillándole

-Eso significa que sabes la respuesta ---dijo con fastidio el joven de ojos dorados

-Sipi, es el titulo de la canción ---dijo miroku

-El nombre, ¿Cómo se llama la canción? –pregunto Sesshomaru, ya que debido a muchos avances la escritura habia cambiado mucho a excepción de la lengua hablada que aun se conservaba, pero el nombre de la canción estaba en otro idioma no conocido para él.

-Es un idioma extranjero extinto llamado francés e Ingles ---dijo miroku---- "_Destino y Encuentro_" se llama la canción ---dijo miroku en los dos idiomas y con un torpe acento francés e ingles

-Destino y encuentro ---repitió sesshomaru en susurro

-Según el Dr. Higurashi en su bitácora, esa canción la hizo su hija para él el día de su cumpleaños, lo acompaño durante su largo viaje, recordándole la promesa que su hija le hizo prometer y no le pudo cumplir y por la cual regreso a la tierra

-¿Qué promesa? ---pregunto sesshomaru

-La joven le pidió a su padre que la dejara morir con él, ya que no quería estar sola – dijo para ponerse triste--- al parecer el Dr. No pudo cumplir la promesa a su hija y le dejo sola

-Regreso a la tierra, ¿pero no era ya muy tarde para eso? ---le pregunto confuso sesshomaru

-Ese es el misterio ¿Por qué el brillante doctor no se llevo a su hija con él? – dijo pensativo— si el pudo mantenerse vivo durante mas de 300 años, pudo haber logrado la reparación del cromosoma pero no lo hizo ¿Y Porque volver doscientos años después a un lugar destruido casi extinto? ¿Qué oculta el Dr.?

-Por eso quieres ir a la tierra, quieres saber como el doctor se clonaba para durar tanto tiempo. Según sus registros en ese entonces el virus ya habia afectado a todas las mujeres existentes, como podía durar tanto tiempo… significa que la muestra sin virus puede existir.

-Algo así ---dijo

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Una semana después todo estaba listo para iniciar el viaje. Sesshomaru termino de empacar enviando luego el equipaje a la nave que usarían. Saliendo de su cuarto se encontró a miroku esperándolo.

-Listo ---le dijo sesshomaru

-Listo ---le dijo miroku y sonrió

-Espero que tengas razón ---dijo sesshomaru caminando a su lado

-Sin importar el tiempo, si esa pequeña estuvo ahí… el buen doctor te aseguro supo como proteger a su pequeña ---dijo miroku mirando al frente, sesshomaru lo miro pero miroku no le devolvió la mirada--- esa muestra esta ahí… lo se.

Llegaron al hangar y sesshomaru se asombro al ver la enorme nave que estaría bajo su mando, no solo era brillante, era hermosa casi perfecta.

-Hermosa ---susurro sesshomaru

-Que bueno que te gusto ---dijo miroku empujando a sesshomaru hasta el casco de la nave donde tenia algo escrito--- yo mismo la diseñe y al terminarla pensé lo mismo que tu, por eso le puse ese nombre

Sesshomaru termino de deslizar sus dorados ojos por toda la extensión de la nave hasta llegar al nombre de esta…

-"DAMA I" ---dijo sesshomaru sonriendo--- hay miroku, no hay duda que eres débil con las mujeres

Dentro de la nave, Sesshomaru se encamino al puente de mando y miroku se sentó a su lado, los cuatro chicos que iban con ellos se sentaron en las demás sillas y computadoras y se prepararon para despegar. Dos horas después la DAMA I, salía del puente del Erthas I, rumbo al sistema solar AI.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Desde una alta y alejada ventana de cristal, Inutashio veía a la hermosa Dama I salir al espacio, en busca de su ultima esperanza… dentro de su corazón sabia que era muy egoísta por desear que esa niña tuviera ese destino solitario, pero esperaba que esa niña aun estuviera donde su padre la hubiera resguardado.

En ese instante la enorme nave paso delante de él en el gran espacio abierto.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sesshomaru termino de recuperar la respiración y tomo su posición como capitán y tomo el mando de la nave.

-Bien amigos ---dijo sentado y mirando a los chicos que habia elegido, eran sus amigos y podía confiar en ellos—Estabilicen navegador, preparen velas…---los chicos hicieron lo ordenado—preparen Crucero Warplight (saltador dimensional de luz) ruta S, S, I, O, T, I.

Todos siguieron el protocolo y esperaban la siguiente orden.

-Aumente velocidad, iniciando Warplight… Ahora

Al terminar de seguir lo pasos, en el espacio abierto una especie de tela de energía azul se desplegó delante de la nave que iba a una velocidad impresionante, debido a la velocidad la tela envolvió la nave para luego extenderse…

Cuando la estela azul desapareció, la nave habia desaparecido con ella quedando solo el espacio vació.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tres meses después delante de ellos aparecía la pequeña luna de la tierra, aun no podían creer que la luna aun estuviera al lado de su tierra, debido a los cambios gravitacionales esta se encontraba demasiado alejada de la tierra y era lógico.

La Dama I, detuvo su navegar sobre la luna muerta y una nave bajo a investigar, en ella sesshomaru y miroku y otro de los chicos descendieron a la luna encontrando en el oscuro satélite solo los restos de la nave.

Luego de ser identificada como una de sus naves, los chicos procedieron a entrar. Según la bitácora del Dr. Higurashi el último código para saber la exacta localización de la muestra en la tierra debía estar debajo de la pista de la canción de su hija.

-Espero no sea una trampa ---susurro sesshomaru no muy convencido de todo este ajetreo

-Eso lo sabremos ---dijo para llegar a la computadora principal, poner el disco y digitalizar la música según indico el Dr., segundo después un tercio de la nave se activo y en el centro de esta una pequeña esfera brillando de color verde apareció, dentro de esta un punto brillaba, miroku sonrió luego digito los demás códigos que había en la bitácora del Dr. Y la esfera desapareció, para luego la computadora sacar el CD y miroku tomarlo, segundos después toda la nave se apago--- al parecer todo estaba preparado

-He de suponer que eso es bueno ---dijo Sesshomaru para volver a la Dama para analizar las nuevas coordenadas.

"_Ah… si a tu corazón se aferran fuertes sentimientos, corta tembloroso las barreras… protégelo_"


	6. HISTORIA DE ATRACCION CAP 5

Holaaaa de nuevo, bien el saber que les gusta mi fics me hace sentir bien en el sentido que logro entretenerlas, que se ríen y disfrutan el momento que se toman para dedicarme…. ¡DOMO ARIGATO!

Bien eso de las imágenes, me explico, la imagen no es nada del otro mundo, la tomo de mangas, anime, que tengan relación con mi historia, como dije mezclo las ideas, si algo trata de una cosa, yo solo pongo lo que a mi pensar es mas emocionante. En relación con las imágenes, describo algo y pongo una imagen que se le asemeje o sea lo mas parecido posible a lo que quiero mostrar… no es por nada pero leer con imágenes es fantástico, no se si han leído los libros de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, tienen ilustraciones y es perfecto, no se dibujar, pero si kami me hubiera premiado con ese don, tal vez me hubiera dedicado a crear historias con hermosos bocetos…. Pero bahhhh hasta ahí el sentimentalismo.

¡DISFRUTEN LO QUE SIGUE MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

_HISTORIA DE ATRACCIÓN_

CAPITULO V

"LA LUZ"

La Dama I gravitaba sobre la antigua luna de la tierra esperando las nuevas coordenadas a seguir en el destruido planeta delante de ellos.

Sesshomaru se encontraba mirando desde el puente de mando la roca azul, o se podría decir la mitad de esta. Era increíble, no se parecía en nada las imágenes que le mostraba de un hermoso planeta azul. En ese instante miroku apareció y se paro a su lado a mirar el espectáculo.

-Todavía me sobresalto al mirarla ---dijo introduciendo un CD en el monitor delante de sesshomaru

-Yo también –dijo para ver como la extraña esfera verde aparecía delante de ellos y dentro de esta el punto seguía brillando.

-Aquí –dijo miroku señalando la imagen de una gran fisura en el terreno

-Estas de broma ¿cierto? ---dijo mirando la gran fisura---estas seguro de que en ese hoyo esta la muestra

-La señal viene fuerte y clara desde ese punto exacto ---dijo miroku

-No parece que haya nada ahí, ni un indicio ---dijo sesshomaru analizando la imagen

-Eso es porque la señal viene desde adentro ---dijo para ver como sesshomaru lo miraba—así es hermano, el Doctor lo dijo claro "Dentro de la roca hundida"

Sesshomaru respiro, minutos después la nave navegaba en dirección de la tierra, la cual ya no tenia un resplandor azul y verde, ahora era amarillo, marrón y negro, se podría decir que ya no era la roca azul. Dos días después sobrevolaban el espacio gravitacional de la estratosfera de la tierra.

Miroku se preparo para abordar la nave que aterrizaría por primera vez en 550 años en la destruida tierra. Sesshomaru se preparo y los demás chicos también, cuatro bajarían y dos se quedarían para alertar a los posibles pirtas.

La pequeña nave se desplegó y se puso rumbo a la tierra. Minutos después entraban a la atmósfera de esta y tenían imagen visual de lo que ahora era un planeta seco y muerto.

-Tenemos confirmación de imagen, señor ---dijo uno de los chicos--- confirmando punto de aterrizaje

-Procedan --- ordeno sesshomaru

La nave siguió sobrevolando el area y cuando todo estuvo preparado aterrizaron cerca de uno de los cráteres. Era de día, aunque el panorama no era algo agradable de ver. Después de asegurarse los trajes protectores debido a que el aire de la tierra era dañino, los cinco exploradores salieron de la nave y empezaron la búsqueda de la aguja dentro del pajar, o deberían decir de las rocas.

Comenzaron a caminar siguiendo la señal que miroku había obtenido del disco, después de mucho caminar este los llevo por una senda hasta lo mas profundo de esa area, caminaron alrededor de diez minutos para por fin localizar en lo profundo del cráter, lo que parecía una tumba.

-Nuestro futuro se encuentra ahí ---dijo miroku mirando la gran edificación oculta por las rocas sobresalientes.

-Espero tengas razón ---dijo sesshomaru para empezar a caminar detrás de miroku.

Al llegar a la entrada, miroku con su navegador de mano reprodujo una parte de la melodía que luego abrió la gran puerta que los guió a un pasillo y este a una capsula de purificación. Después que estuvieron debidamente "Limpios" según la computadora, esta les permitió el acceso a su estancia.

Todos los equipos alrededor se activaron y toda la central se enciendo mostrando un detallado recuento de lo que se habia hecho en esos 550 años.

Aunque con la luz se podía ver el deterioro de la gran central, Miroku se quito el casco seguido de sesshomaru, luego de sentarse miroku pudo desempeñarse debidamente y obtener la información deseada.

-Increíble, todo esta en orden ---dijo miroku revisando las ultimas actualizaciones--- no comprendo como sobrevivió pero la energía es la única que esta fallando pero se estabiliza en las horas de luz solar.

-¿Qué dice de la muestra? ---pregunta sesshomaru observando todo a su alrededor

-Bien, veamos ---dijo digitando unas claves --- pidiendo autorización de observación de espécimen… vaya…---dijo miroku sorprendido

-¿Qué sucede? ---pregunto al ver a miroku un poco sorprendido digitando rápidamente

-Yo, yo… no sabría decirte ---dijo leyendo rápidamente toda la información que se presentaba delante de él en pequeñas pantallas--- esto es… no lo entiendo según esto la muestra esta viva… pero

-¿Pero? ---le indujo sesshomaru al ver a miroku pálido para luego escuchar un fuerte sonido y luego sentir que todo el lugar se movía y la computadora central emitió una alerta.

*Bienvenido Dr. Higurashi, emitiendo reporte de la pequeña aome---dijo con voz resonante la computadora

Cuenta de ciclo de vida-568 años

Pulso- Estable

Diagnostico cardiaco- Normal---siguió informando la maquina---Liberando capsula para observación*

Con esto la computadora termino su reporte, y detrás de los presentes dos grandes puertas se abrieron, una especie de base salió del pared seguida de una capsula que luego se ilumino.

Sesshomaru estaba estático, Miroku no respiraba y los acompañantes no podían moverse y sin percatarse bajaron las armas que estaban alzadas en sus manos. En la gran sala, solo un sonido se escuchaba, lento pero seguro… el latir de un corazón.

Después de recuperar la respiración, miroku se levanto con cuidado y se acerco a la capsula.

-No es… posible ---dijo para tocar el cristal el cual estaba tibio

-¿Es real? ---pregunto aun incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían

-Ella es mas real que todos nosotros juntos ---dijo tocando el cristal otra vez para asegura sus palabras.

Frente a ellos una gran capsula tenia en su interior el cuerpo de una hermosa joven, el cual flotaba en una especie de líquido rosado, sus cabellos había crecido de forma libre debido a los años que tenia sellada y cubria partes de su cuerpo. Sesshomaru se acerco a la capsula y observo maravillado el tesoro que dentro había… si, era un tesoro, el tesoro mas hermoso que podrían ver sus ojos.

-Es un milagro ---susurro miroku mientras veían a la hermosa joven en forma fetal y desnuda, flotar dentro de la capsula, siendo solo tapada por su largos cabellos mientras se abrazaba así misma, era como la Eva de Adán en las antiguas pinturas ya desparecidas.

Miroku se giro y se encamino a la computadora central para empezar a recolectar todos los datos sobre…

-Aome ---susurro sesshomaru

-Escucha esto sesshomaru ---dijo miroku leyendo el archivo de aome--- su padre la encerró cuando no pudo detener el lanzamiento de proyecto Ozou, el sabia lo que haría pero no lo escucharon, puedes creerlo… son mas de 550 años

-Él solo la protegía ---susurro sin poner mucha atención

-El Dr. Siguió muy rigurosamente el avance de la pequeña aome ---dijo contento—sesshomaru, sabes lo que significa esto

-Ella es pura, la única mujer sana y original en cinco siglos y medio ---dijo el joven que no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-Significa que Sango vivirá ---dijo pensando en la mujer que amaba

-¿Miroku? ---dijo el joven perdido--- ¿Ella?

-¿Si? ---dijo sin mirarlo

-¿Ella… esta viva? ---pregunto el joven capitán

Miroku dejo de teclear, y se giro en el asiento. El joven científico miro a su amigo, el cual no dejaba de mirar a la joven en la capsula.

-Sesshomaru ¿Tú?

Pero no siguió hablando, ya que en su intercomunicador el vigía en la Dama I, daba la alerta de piratas en su espacio aéreo y terrestre. De pronto una explosión seguida de otra los hizo caer al suelo, la capsula se meció en su sitio, Sesshomaru trato de tocarla pero esta cayo al suelo y se rompió como si se tratara de un vaso lleno de gelatina, con suma lentitud el liquido pegajoso se deslizo al suelo y en el, el cuerpo de aome, quedando desnuda en el suelo, tapada solo con sus largos cabellos.

Todos miraban asustados y con temor lo que podría ser el fin de sus esperanzas, segundo después otra explosión se escucha y varios rastros de polvo empezaron a caer del techo. Los chicos no sabían que hacer hasta que un gemido proveniente del cuerpo en el suelo, y un leve movimiento hizo que sesshomaru se acercara a la joven.

-¡No la toques! ---grito miroku haciendo que Sesshomaru se detuviera

-Pero…

-Nuestros trajes pueden tener aun residuos de la atmósfera ---dijo el joven mientras buscaba en su maletín una bolsa hermética para cubrirla, se lo paso a sesshomaru--- no queremos que enferme si esta sana

Sesshomaru asintió y se acerco al cuerpo de la joven, el cuerpo de esta tembló, y sesshomaru se detuvo, aun estaba nervioso, escucha los latidos de su corazón justo en su cabeza y sus oídos.

Al ver que la joven no se movía, sesshomaru camino otro paso hacia ella, para arrodillarse a su lado y cubrirla con la gran manta especial y luego colocarla en la bolsa hermética. Después de cubrirla por completo, miroku se acerco a el para ayudarlo a cerrar la manta para transportarla a la nave y luego a la DAMA I para hacerle los análisis requeridos.

Luego de acomodar su largo cabello, Sesshomaru coloco con cuidado sus manos y cuando iba a alejarse, la pequeña mano de ella agarro la de él, Sesshomaru sobresaltado miro rápidamente el rostro de la joven, en ese mismo instante la pequeña aome abría sus ojos de nuevo, como si acabara de nacer. Sin embargo, sesshomaru se sintió totalmente perdido al ver la inocencia y al mismo tiempo la tristeza reflejada en los hermosos y profundo ojos chocolatados, era como si estuviera viendo chocolate liquido pero con un ligero toque dorado.

Sesshomaru la vio mover su boca, pero de esta ningún sonido salió, este miro a miroku.

-Hasta no hacer unos análisis ---dijo para mirar a la joven y sonreírle amablemente—no sabría en que condiciones esta, pero es lógico que después de no usar su cuerpo por un tiempo de 568 años, no pueda siquiera emitir un suspiro, necesitara rehabilitación en todos los aspectos.

Ambos miraron a la joven que los miraba a ambos, luego sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, sesshomaru no supo porque ni como, desde dentro de su pecho le dijo:

-Tranquila ---le susurro, al verla quedarse dormida

Aome sonrió en acción de comprender lo que le había susurrado, su mano cayo y sesshomaru la acomodo. Miroku miraba su amigo, no podía negar lo obvio, se había enamorado.

-Sesshomaru, yo, quiero decirte que ella ---dijo miroku pero se detuvo, porque hacer conjeturas que ni siquiera sabia--- ella debe sentirse agradecida por tu gesto

-Eso espero

Otra explosión los saco de su embelesamiento, miroku término de tomar todos los datos necesarios y muestras que en este había. Mientras Sesshomaru tomaba a aome en brazos y salían de ese lugar que pronto se seria ruinas.

"_El idílico sueño se desploma_"


	7. HISTORIA DE ATRACCION CAP 6

_holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, jejejeje como estan, me disculpo por el retrazo jejejeje, pero a modo de disculpa subire dos capitulos seguidos... guardando esperanza de que leo disfruten jijiji._

_Debo añadir que a pesar de todo no me complique mucho la existencia y deje que la escritura y el lenguaje fueran el mismo... de haberlo hecho jajaja, la historia me hubiese salido larga._

_Asi que disfruten doble jijiji. cuando acaben aqui pueden seguirle al otro._

_HISTORIA DE ATRACCIÓN_

CAPITULO VI

"EL DESPERTAR"

-¡Prepárense para repeler ataque!--- ordeno sesshomaru cuando arribaron a la nave principal tomando su puesto.

-¡Si señor! ---dijeron al unisonó los chicos

Durante una hora estuvieron contraatacando. Sesshomaru entonces llego a la conclusión de que ellos lo habían seguido para saber de lo que se escondía en el mensaje de auxilio.

-Preparen Crucero Warplight--- dijo cuando los pirtas empezaba a retroceder--- quiero que los perdamos, debemos alejarnos lo mas posible hasta que podamos recuperarnos---ordeno, mientras dos conducían la nave, dos repelían los ataques mínimos que le eran dirigidos---Aumente velocidad, iniciando Warplight… Ahora

Dos horas después se encontraban por lo menos bastante lejos de los piratas. Sesshomaru espero por media hora mas para asegurarse de que no los hubieran seguidos.

-Hagan reporte y prepárense para saltar en 20 minutos, a las próximas coordenas ---dijo tecleando en su pantalla--- nos tomara tres meses mas regresar al Erthas I, no podemos confiarnos a daños mayores.

-¡Si señor! ---dijeron los muchachos para ponerse a trabajar los mas rápido posible.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Una semana después de haber burlado la persecución de los piratas, los navegantes de la DAMA I se tomaron un receso.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en las puertas del laboratorio donde se encontraba Miroku con Aome. El tenia una semana evadiendo esa habitación y no sabia porque, pero estaba seguro que ella no había despertado o Miroku ya se lo hubiera hecho saber.

Negó con la cabeza y se giro para marcharse, topándose con un sonriente Miroku.

-¿Por qué? ---dijo Miroku, sesshomaru afilo su mirada y después la desvió del rostro de su amigo

-¿Por qué que? ---le respondió sabiendo a lo que se refería su amigo

-ya lo sabes ---dijo Miroku con fastidio--- No quieres acercarte a aome…

Al decir esto sesshomaru dio un respingo y apretó el puño, Miroku se percato de eso.

-Le tienes miedo al revoloteo que se te desarrolla en el estomago cuando la vez ---dijo Miroku sabiendo por lo que pasaba su amigo.

Sesshomaru aunque era mayor que él, jamás había solicitado una clon femenina. Sabia que su amigo era exigente pero se temía que su tiempo de vida concluyera sin dejar descendencia. Además había ordenado en su historial genético que no se le clonara de nuevo.

-No te metas en mis asuntos Miroku ---le dijo girándose para marcharse.

-Por lo menos deberías verla ---le dijo caminando hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones--- a eso venias ¿No? ---se detuvo y medio giro, se dio cuenta de que sesshomaru miraba la puerta cerrada--- así me haces el favor de vigilarla mientras yo descanso, tengo una semana con ella y ya no pudo mas.

Miroku se marcho a dormir una larga siesta, mientras dejaba a sesshomaru con sus problemas sentimentales.

Sesshomaru miraba la puerta y dio un paso adelante, provocando que la puerta se abriera automáticamente. Se sobresalto y dio un paso atrás pero al ver a la joven durmiendo en la alta camilla del laboratorio y varios cables conectados a su cuerpo se quedo estático… Como tocado por un imán invisible se movió lentamente hacia ella, se detuvo a un paso de la camilla y la observo extasiado con su belleza, a su cabeza llego la melodía de piano y la voz de esa mujer… ¿En verdad es tu voz? Se pregunto mentalmente al deslizar sus dorados ojos por su fino y delicado rostro, su pelo, sus ojos cerrados, su nariz… su boca…

En ese instante sesshomaru sintió un vuelco en el pecho, y se acerco lentamente a ella desapareciendo así el espacio que los separaba. Con suma delicadeza elevo su mano y la poso en su mejilla.

-Tibia… y muy suave--- susurro al deslizar su mano por su estilizado rostro.

Como guiado por una fuerza invisible se acerco a ella, sin percatarse de que unos finos y delicados dedos se movieron al contacto de su mano en la mejilla.

Sesshomaru se encontraba cerca de su rostro a una distancia en la que la joven al abrir lentamente sus ojos, pudo ver completa y claramente su varonil rostro. El joven capitán se quedo estático mirando las profundidades achocolatadas. "Eres hermosa" pensó en su mente y como si su cuerpo ya no se perteneciera…

-Eres hermosa…---susurro en voz baja, cosa que la joven escucho abriendo levemente sus ojos. Esto hizo que sesshomaru se percatara que lo había dicho--- en voz alta…--se sonrojo y se alejo un poco pero la mano de la joven sobre la de él, que estaba posada en la cama al lado de la de ella, lo detuvo.

Él miro la mano de ella sobre la suya, la de ella pálida y satinada, contra la áspera de él. Entonces subió su mirada y la observo… en ese instante ella le sonrió. Sesshomaru supo que jamás en lo que le quedara de vida podría olvidar esa sonrisa… una sonrisa solo para él y supo que jamás podría separarse de ella… supo que por mas espacio que pusiera, él también había caído en eso que Miroku llamaba amor… "Se había enamorado."

"Lo había evitado, por todos los medios trato de ser espectador hasta que su tiempo de vida expirara. Había visto muchos sufrir, y otras veces mirar con dolor el frio e insípido nacimiento de la casi extinta raza humana… no quería pasar de nuevo por eso, no quería que su hijo naciera así... solo se podía crear uno de cada hombre existente así que ya sabia que tendría un hijo parecido a él, como él… era idéntico a su padre."

-Aome… ---susurro y la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida y luego asintió con una sonrisa. La vio abrir su pequeña boca para tratar de hablar, pero no salió sonido alguno y se sorprendió lo mucho que le afecto la tristeza en su angelical rostro--- Miroku dice que recuperaras tus funciones poco a poco.

La joven lo observo por unos instante, sesshomaru supuso que estaba pensando si creerle o no, cuando cerro los ojos y sonrió supo que había decidido confiar en él. Vio que la chica inclino la cabeza mirándolo interrogante.

-¿Yo? ---dijo y la joven asintió, entonces se dio cuenta que en ningún momento había retirado su mano de la mejilla de ella, y su otra mano estaba debajo de la de ella, y lo gracioso era que no quería moverse de ahí.

Con mucho esfuerzo retiro su mano y noto que la chica se sorprendía de su alejamiento--- soy Sesshomaru Tashio, gusto en conocerte--- le dijo y sonrió por lo extraño de la situación.

Ella lo miro y sonrió asintiendo, al parecer comprendía como se sentía.

-Deberías descansar ---le dijo poniendo su mano en el cuello y dando un paso atrás--- yo debo regresar, al puente de mando ---dijo y pudo ver la confusión de la chica "¡Demonios! Que estúpido… ella no sabe nada de estos últimos quinientos años"--- Cuando te recuperes te lo explicaremos todo… de acuerdo ---le dijo y espero a que le respondiera, durante unos segundos la joven lo miro entrecerrando sus ojos y después soltó un suspiro sonoro, asintió.--- buenas noches

Dio media vuelta y salió… se diría que casi corriendo, la joven se quedo mirando el techo.

"La verdad… no tengo sueño" pensó la joven y luego miro por donde había salido el joven "Sesshomaru…" y una sonrisa se dibujo en su perfecto e infantil rostro.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dos semanas después aome dio sus primeros pasos. Miroku le había recortado el cabello hasta media espalda, en cuanto a la ropa tuvieron ciertos problemas ya que había salido pensando en el cuerpo de una niña. Al final unos pantalones deportivos y unas franelas fue a lo que llegaron.

Aome con un puchero en la boca giro el rostro frente al espejo y sesshomaru y Miroku sonrieron, la chica hacia cada cosa que se le antojaba, algo a lo que ellos no se acostumbraban. No la habían dejado salir del cuarto, ya que los chicos no estaban acostumbrados y según Miroku, aome aun no estaba en condiciones de ser cuestionada.

-Lo sentimos… prometemos ponerte al día ---dijo Miroku ya que no sabían por donde empezar darle la noticia--- pero la verdad es que ahora y aquí solo hablemos hombres.

Aome volvió a mirarlo a través del espejo y vio el abatimiento en el rostro de los adorables chicos, ellos se habían esforzado mucho por ayudarla, y suponía que tenía sus razones para ocultarle ciertas cosas. Así que se acerco a una libreta y escribió algo que a ellos les sorprendió pero había estado practicando.

_-__Prométanme ser sinceros conmigo cuando lo crean conveniente… por favor_ ---le escribió y ambos lo leyeron.

-Que te parece si al recuperar la voz hablamos ---le dijo Miroku al ver que ella podía recibir la noticia.

Ante esta petición a Aome se le iluminaron los ojos, algo que los chicos se encontraron adorable y más fue la sorpresa cuando la joven se le lanzo alegre y los abrazo a los dos por el cuello.

Dejaron a aome con una computadora y el CD de su padre. Tal vez así podría ir adaptándose a los cambios por medio de la voz de su padre. Sesshomaru y Miroku salieron de la habitación y la cerraron con un seguro.

-Es increíble ---murmuro Miroku caminando al lado de sesshomaru--- sus reacciones, su desarrollo y aprendizaje, son sorprendente.

-No sabia que la mujer pudiera ser tan… ---dijo sesshomaru y no termino la frase ya que no sabía la palabra que debía usar

-Efusiva, cariñosa… dulce… impredecible ---le recito Miroku sonriendo

-Si, eso y mucho mas ---dijo ignorando el toque insinuado de su casi hermano

-Te has perdido de mucho Jejeje ---lo molesto el joven doctor.

-No se porque, pero no me arrepiento ---dijo sesshomaru y en eso se detuvo y se giro para mirar a Miroku seriamente--- eso me recuerda algo, dijiste que una gota de sangre, una hebra de cabello seria suficiente… pero, he notado que no lo has hecho… ¿Por qué?

-Amo a sango como nunca amare a nadie ---dijo Miroku mirando al espacio--- nada me haría mas feliz que arreglar ese cromosoma y traerla de nuevo… pero

-Pero…--- le animo a seguir, viendo a donde el miraba, el espacio, pero se giro para mirarlo a la cara

-No te has dado cuenta sesshomaru ---le dijo mirándolo divertido--- eso es un tesoro ---haciendo referencia a Aome--- no es alguien que abre sus ojos y no conoce nada de su alrededor, no tienes que decirle que hacer, no es un cuerpo con un programa determinado en su cabeza como estamos acostumbrados –le explico notando el asombro de sesshomaru--- así es, aunque podría tomar todas las muestras que quisiera, seria algo poco ético, se que si se le pido las muestras ella accederá.

-¿Seguro? ---susurro sesshomaru escéptico

-Los poetas de antes decían que la mujer era el espécimen mas dulce y bello, pero también podría ser… impredecible ---termino la frase con la ya antes dicha.

-Miroku ¿De que diablos hablas? ---dijo sesshomaru siguiéndolo por el pasillo

-Tiene el CD de su padre… algo me dice que pronto conoceremos mucho de la única mujer que existe… Tal ve sepamos a que se refieren los poetas---dijo Miroku seriamente levitando en gravedad cero por el pasillo que llevaba hacia la enfermería y demás.

"_Mientras todos llevan una sonrisa… Muchos años han pasado_"


	8. HISTORIA DE ATRACCION CAP 7

_Promesa cumplida jejeje, el siguiente capitulo en punto, aqui ya sabran los nombres de los otros cuatros pilotos de la nave, con Miroku y Sesshou son sei jejejeje, en verdad me esmere por sacarle el jugo a los chicos presentes asi que espero me digan que tal me salio jijiji._

_DISFRUTEN... MATTANE!_

_HISTORIA DE ATRACCIÓN_

CAPITULO VII

"LA MUJER"

"Esto es un error… no puede ser" pensó la joven mirando los archivos de su padre en el CD. La bitácora registro cada día de los casi tres centenarios de su padre. Conmocionada siguió leyendo y escuchando, hasta el último mensaje que dejo su padre para que fueran a buscarla… un mensaje enviado hace doscientos años…

La joven llevo una de sus manos a su garganta, quería gritar pero no podía, un llanto silencioso se quedo atrapado en su garganta pero las lagrimas si escaparon de sus chocolatados ojos.

Debía calmarse, lo chicos le explicarían lo que estaba pasando, ellos le darían las respuestas que ahora la tenían nerviosa, ella se consideraba una persona paciente, investigar antes de llegar a conclusiones erróneas.

Pero la opresión en su pecho y dolor de haber perdido a su padre aun se sentían y siguió llorando en silencio mientras escuchaba la voz de su padre.

Al día siguiente Miroku fue a verla. Al notar su estado se preocupo, su decaimiento y el no querer comer lo asusto.

-Aome… ---susurro preocupado, la joven lo miro y se sintió mal por no querer hablar con él, pero aun no estaba lista.

-_Lo siento, pero me siento mal_ ---le escribió en la libreta--- _por favor necesito tiempo y estar a solas… estaré bien te lo prometo, te llamare si cualquier cosa sucede_

-Yo… ---vacilo unos segundos y luego asintió triste--- si es lo que necesitas para estar bien, entonces de acuerdo… prométeme que me llamaras cuando estés mejor

Miroku la vio asentir, este espero unos segundos y después se dio la vuelta para salir. Cuando quedo sola, aome se sentó en la cama y tomando la portátil siguió leyendo.

Dos días después Miroku entro al puente de mando y se sentó al lado de sesshomaru.

-Aun no quiere ver a nadie ---dijo Miroku frustrado soltando un suspiro cansado

-¿No tienes idea de lo que pueda ser? ---pregunto sesshomaru mirándolo serio

-Ni idea, ahora comprendo lo de que "La mujer es un ser complejo" ---enfatizo las palabras.

Los jóvenes que se encontraban en la estancia sonrieron. En eso entro otro de los del grupo.

-Kouga ---dijo Miroku y el joven se acerco--- ¿Como la viste?

-Bueno, solo tomo la bandeja de la comida y me cerro la puerta en las narices ---dijo y tanto kohaku y Yaken sonrieron imaginándose la escena--no le veo la gracia--- dijo el joven

-A mi me dio unas medidas ---dijo sota entrando al puente llamando la atención de todos

-¿Medidas? –pregunto sesshomaru incrédulo

-Si, ropa.---aclaro—las hice tal como me las pidió

Todos se miraron, y en ese instante la puerta del puente se abrieron, la imagen que atravesó el marco, los dejo sin habla y… con las bocas abiertas.

-Es hora de hablar ---dijo aome en una voz suave, femenina y amenazante.

La joven se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo en la coronilla de la cabeza, calzaba unas botas negras igual a las de los demás hasta el inicio de las rodillas, unos pantalones de color negro que parecían licras de tan ajustados que le quedaban, delineaban sus largas piernas, resaltaba su pequeño trasero y erguida espalda, una franela blanca ajustada a su cuerpo, al frente su plano estomago, se notaban sus voluptuosos pechos mas grande de lo normal, largo y esbelto cuello, lo complementaban una chaqueta blanca sobre la franela pero abierta delante, dándole un aire muy sensual y liberado.

-¿Qué? ¿No habían visto una mujer? ---dijo en voz alta

Los cuatro chicos bajo el mando de sesshomaru negaron con la cabeza.

-No ---dijo kohaku con admirable adoración--- y menos vestida así

-¿Eh? ---murmuro aome mirando a todos pensando que le estaban tomando el pelo.

Sesshomaru se levanto del puesto principal y se acerco a aome, esta le dio una mirada que le advirtió no acercase mucho.

-Estas lista para hablar ---le dijo en un tono que no aceptaba replicas.

-Creo... ---empezó a decir--- ¡kiaaaaaaaaaaaa!--- pero un estallido en sus cercanías los desestabilizo mandando a Aome a los brazos de Sesshomaru el cual la recibió y cayo de espalda con ella sobre él.--- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?--- dijo mirando hacia donde veía la enorme pantalla abrirse

La joven giro su rostro en busca de respuestas en el rostro de sesshomaru, al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, se sonrojo, un gesto que sorprendió mucho a sesshomaru, pero que este se encontró ¿Tierno?. Se dio cuenta de que los cinco hombres en la sala los miraban expectante.

-¡¿Que esperan? ¿Que nos dejen a la deriva? ---ordeno con voz alta y firme a los chicos que rápidamente se giraron y empezaron a hacer su trabajos.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ---dijo aome cuando recupero otra vez el habla

-¡Tenemos una nave Pirtas a cinco kilómetros! ---dijo kohaku

-Armas listas ---dijo Kouga colocándose unas gafas de color verde y tomando en cada una de sus manos una palanca idéntica a un joystick

-Buscan una mujer ---dijo Miroku extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Eso es ridículo ---dijo aome evitando mirar a sesshomaru a la cara, el tener su cuerpo cerca del suyo despertó sentimientos que hacia tiempo no sentía.

-No, cuando solo hay una –dijo sesshomaru tomando asiento en el sillón principal en medio del puente y abriéndose una pantalla al frente mostrando el espacio.

-No puedo creerlo, esto es de locos ---dijo agarrándose la cabeza y entonces lo ultimo que dijo sesshomaru entro en su razonamiento y un extraño frio se apodero de su estomago, lo miro y al parecer este comprendió que lo dijo de manera poca estética--- es lo que acabo de escuchar…

-Idiota –le dijo Miroku a sesshomaru que lo ignoro mientras ayudaba a Aome a tomar asiento en el sillón cerca del de sesshomaru--- Ya que te lo dijo así, No nos andemos con rodeos… por ahora debes saber que eres la única mujer en el universo.

Después de decirle esto Aome vio pasar todo lo demás como si fuera una espectadora. Las explosiones, los vaivenes y por ultima la alta velocidad para evadir a los piratas.

En el comedor sota sirvió a cada uno una ración de comida, sesshomaru estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, Miroku a su lado, los chicos en varios puestos y Aome a la cabeza del lado contrario de la mesa.

-No puedo creerlo ---dijo tomando un vaso de agua. Le habían dicho como se vivía, como era todo en ese tiempo y estaba en shock

-No tienes porque, lo estas viviendo solo sobrevive ---le dijo sesshomaru tomando su vaso para beber--- lo has hecho impresionantemente muy bien hasta ahora

-Te han dicho que tienes una lengua insensible ---le dijo Aome, haciendo que sesshomaru se atragantara con el agua, a los que los chicos miraron sorprendido.

-Cálmense chicos ---dijo Miroku que tenia que admitir estaba gozando de lo lindo, nunca en su existencia había visto una pelea entre un hombre y una mujer. Prosiguió explicándole el ambiente que ahora se vivía--- entonces es por eso que necesitamos una muestra de tu ADN se que podemos arreglarlo, al menos para crear un clon de una edad promedio.

-Comprendo perfectamente lo que me dices –dijo la joven seria--- y creo que mientras mas pronto tomes las muestras mejor será el resultado

Miroku la miro sorprendido y confuso. Sesshomaru tampoco entendía a lo que se refería aome y ella comprendió lo que les pasaba.

-Te ayudare, si me lo permites ---dijo la joven levantándose de la mesa sin dar mas explicaciones--- se donde podemos romper la cadena del virus, si mi padre no me hubiera encerrado, y me hubiera dado un poco mas de tiempo lo hubiera hecho, pero yo y mi estúpida palabra.

-¿Tu palabra? ---repitió sesshomaru

-Le prometí que si lanzaban el Ozou entraría a la capsula y…---le respondió pero luego se detuvo--- y eso es todo.

Luego de desechar los residuos de su plato salió del comedor dejando a todos perplejos.

-Eso es una mujer ---dijo kohaku

-Increíble---dijo sota con su plato a medio camino

-Estoy de acuerdo ---dijo Yaken mirando por donde Aome se había marchado

-Además es muy linda y huele muy bien ---dijo Kouga--- ¡OUCH!---grito al sentir un golpe en la cabeza, al girarse vio a sesshomaru que lo miraba con una mirada que congelaría la nave si pudiera

Miroku solo sonrió y se levanto, debían ponerse a trabajar… el tiempo de descanso había terminado.

"_Así… Mi vida… ¿Continua?_"


	9. HISTORIA DE ATRACCION CAP 8

_¡DISFRUTEN!_

_HISTORIA DE ATRACCIÓN_

CAPITULO VIII

"LA HISTORIA PRESENTE"

Una semana después en el laboratorio, Aome y Miroku trabajaban rápidamente, detalle que Miroku había notado.

-Ya tomamos las muestras, y hemos avanzado en la limpieza del virus ---dijo Miroku mientras dejaba de digitar en la computadora--- Porque no descansas, yo terminare para que mañana podamos iniciar la reconstrucción genética.

Aome dejo de digitar, observo lo que había en la pantalla y sonrió.

-Es cierto –dijo quitándose la bata y quedándose con la franela blanca que dejaba al descubierto su blanca y suave piel de sus brazos y estomago, las botas y el pantalón negro ajustado —Si no hay problemas, entonces daré una vuelta por la nave.

-Vestida así ---dijo Miroku mirándola con complicidad, aome noto cierta malicia en sus morados ojos y sonrió

-Miroku… debo reconocer que eres el único hombre que sabe como motivar y llamar la atención de un chica ---dijo guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios

-Viniendo de la única mujer que existe es todo un cumplido ---dijo inclinando la cabeza--- gracias

La joven estallo en carcajada y salió del laboratorio. Y ese extraño pensamiento volvió a su cabeza.

"Yo… No, no debo hacerlo… pero si lo que calculo es cierto… entonces…" un gesto triste y desolador apareció en su rostro. "¿Qué debo hacer?"

-Mantenme informado…---estaba diciendo cuando ¡PUMM!--- ¿Qué demonios?

-Ten mas cuidado ---dijo Aome desde el suelo

-Disculpa ---dijo sesshomaru extendiéndole la mano--- los pirtas nos estando pisando los talones

-Descuida, también venia distraída ---dijo tomando su mano y apretándola para levantarse--- y si te están pisando los talones ¿Porque no te cambias de zapatos?

Sesshomaru la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca, kohaku, Yaken y Kouga que estaban en el puerto veían la escena como algo sobrenatural.

-Excelente idea señorita Aome ---dijo kohaku empezando a digitar

-Al parecer sabes como inspirar un buen técnico de navegación---dijo sesshomaru en tono seco

-Noto cierto sarcasmo capitán—susurro Aome--- bueno yo tomare un baño estoy muy estresada ---dijo mientras se alejaba, en un tono de voz que solo fue audible para sesshomaru.

El joven capitán escucho perfectamente lo que haría su pequeño cargamento, y solo de imaginarla debajo de la ducha hizo que apretara los dientes y las manos en un puño que si hubiera tenido garras, ahora estuviera sangrando.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Creo que exagere un poquito" pensaba aome debajo de la ducha, pero lo que le dijo Miroku esa mañana la dejo noqueada, y sin poder creerlo.

{Flash back}

Miroku la tenia en la mesa de laboratorio extrayendo varias muestras de su cuerpo desnudo, cubierto solo por una sabana.

-¿Cómo es él? ---no pudo evitar preguntarle la joven

-Te refieres a sesshomaru ¿Cierto? ---le dijo Miroku manejando la computadora

-No te hagas el tonto… ---dijo en suspiro--- si, sesshomaru ---recalco

-Ni siquiera yo lo se, pero puedo decirte que haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos –dijo mientras trabajaba--- es fiel, amable, leal… y un sin numero de cosas…. –dijo contándole sus vivencias para detenerse y mirarla

-El… (Se mordió el labio y giro su rostro para mirar de frente a los ojos de Miroku) Tú… digo… ¿él como tu, tiene a alguien especial… digo una clon… bueno tu sabes eso?

-¿Si tiene alguien especial? la respuesta es, no --le dijo mirándola a los ojos-- ¿Si te refieres a si tiene alguna clone detrás de él? también es No.

-Muy gracioso ---dijo haciendo una mueca

-Supongo que si quieres saber como es el… debes tratarlo

-Gracias ---dijo ella sonriendo

-De nada ---respondió para seguir trabajando

{End Flash Back}

Aome salió de la ducha y se vistió, luego se puso a investigar un poco en la computadora y los archivos de su padre.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Una semana después Aome y Miroku estaban listos para iniciar la reconstrucción genética del cromosoma X, se tardaron más ya que no querían fallar y se aseguraron de eliminar completamente el virus de la cadena de ácidos.

-Las pruebas indican que tus dos cromosomas XX están limpios ---dijo Miroku a la joven antes de iniciar--- tomare la muestra de sango y la reconstruiré basándome en tu diseño.

-Eso significa que lo primero es tratar de arreglar los que existen --dijo Aome--- el siguiente paso es la mezcla de hombre y mujer sin la manipulación genetica.

-Correcto ---dijo Miroku mirando a Aome, la cual le sonrió y asintió

Miroku tecleo en su computadora unos códigos, luego de eso, un moderno sistema de laboratorio genético empezó a funcionar.

*Inicio de reparación del genoma humano femenino, iniciando*

En la gran pantalla se podía ver como la computadora tomaba digitalmente la copia del cromosoma X de sango y comenzaba una copia idéntica de él, tomando datos del cromosoma que habían extraído de la sangre de Aome.

Avanzaba lentamente, Miroku mientras miraba el proceso desde su sillón al igual que Aome.

*Avance 25%, copia del primer acido base "Adenina"* --le aviso la computadora, para iniciar otra fase

Miroku miraba nervioso el siguiente paso que comenzó a moverse copiando el siguiente acido base.

*Avance 50%, copia del segundo acido base "Timina"* ----ante esto el corazón de Miroku comenzó a latir mas rápido.

-Ten fe ---le susurro aome parándose a su lado y Miroku asintió.

*Avance 75%, copia del tercer acido base "Guanina" *---al escuchar eso Miroku cerro los ojos

La computadora comenzó la extracción del siguiente y ultimo acido para completar la reparación del cromosoma, mientras la pantalla mostraba el avance de la copia, este iba subiendo.

Miroku sentía latir su corazón en sus oídos, el silencio en el laboratorio y luego la voz de la computadora para indicar.

*Avance 100%, copia del cuarto acido base, exitosa---Miroku abrió los ojos como plato, mirando la pantalla viendo como las células se movían vivamente, por fin las células no morían y seguían con vida después de mezclar los cuatro ácidos que conformaban el ADN humano--- *Reparación de las células 100%, supervivencia y multiplicación de las células del cromosoma X, confirmado*---el joven miro a Aome y esta le dio un gran abrazo--- *Análisis completo, periodo de vida 90 a 98 años, Concluyendo Operación genética*

El joven miraba la pantalla, donde la imagen de las células se movía de un color azul, mientras se multiplicaban. Cerró los ojos, se sentía extraño, esta vez sintió que su corazón no cabía en su pecho.

-Sango…---susurro.

Aome lo miro desde la puerta y sonrió, luego le ido la espalda y salió dejándolo solo. Pero al salir esa extraña sensación volvió a apoderarse de su pecho, llevo su mano al pecho… "Si, esta vez si estoy segura"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Habían pasado dos meses desde que salieron de la tierra. Y una semana desde que Miroku y Aome lograron reparar la línea de vida de todos, lo notaba en la cara de alegría de Miroku y su deseo de llegar al ERTHAS I.

Como la mayoría de las noches, Sesshomaru miraba el espacio, se encontraba en la sala de estar en gravedad cero. Se relajaba y se permitía pensar… pensar en "¿Por qué no puedo dormir? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?"

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando estos flotaron a su lado.

-Son tremendos los pensamientos que no te permiten percatarte de tu alrededor ---le susurra aome en los oídos con voz suave y sensual.

Sesshomaru se sobresalto, al sentir su aliento en las orejas y la miro perplejo.

-Supongo ---dijo el flotando hasta tocar el cristal con la mano

-Puedo escucharte si quieres ---le dijo dejándose llevar por la gravedad.

Sesshomaru estaba mirándola ensimismado. Su largo cabello flotaba dándole un toque infantil. Como en la tarde tenia la bata blanca con diseños rojos, no se había percatado de lo que llevaba debajo y ahora si, solo llevaba el pantalón negro, una franela roja ajustada y estaba… descalza. "Si, se veía hermosa así."

-No quieres saber lo que pensaba –le responde, nota como ella se sorprende y luego sonríe.

-¿Cuanto a que si? ---le responde flotando verticalmente.

El joven la vio flotar, sabia que no debía pero… dejo caer la mano y en un pequeño impulso se acerco a ella. Cuando se acerco la sostuvo de la cintura y ella le hecho los brazos al cuello, el movimiento los hizo girarse horizontalmente y flotar por la sala en esa posición.

-Nunca había pasado por esto ---dijo sesshomaru mirándola a los ojos--- y te juro que no se como comportarme en un momento tan incomodo.

-No siempre puede ser incomodo ---dijo ella sonriendo mientras deslizaba

sus delgadas manos y las enredaba en los cortos y plateados cabellos del joven capitán- pero puedo sugerir que pasemos el momento incomodo, y además puedo decirte que va después de este.---le susurro de frente, luego se acerco a sus oídos y le ordeno…--- ¿Dime tus pensamientos?--- él miro su cuello durante unos segundos, ella se alejo un poco para mirarlo de frente, a los ojos

-Tu voz ---le dijo después de unos segundos, acercándose a su rostro

-¿Lo que sientes? ---le pregunto eufórica por lo que vendría a continuación

-Tu boca… ---dijo él y su varonil voz murió en las profundidades de ella.

Aome abrió la boca para dejarlo entrar y gimió al tener contacto con su lengua.

Sesshomaru nunca había perdido el control sobre si mismo, y podría jurar que ni una tormenta de meteoritos o un hoyo negro, harían que la soltara. La apretó contra su pecho y ella entrelazo sus piernas con las de él. Algo no comprensible les estaba pasando.

-Esto no esta bien ---dijo sesshomaru besándola mientras algo dentro de el le decía que tocara la piel debajo de la franela y así lo hizo. Suave, caliente. La piel de su espalda era tan suave como la de su estomago, pero al tomar sus pechos en sus grandes manos supo que podía haber cosas mas suaves que se moría por descubrir.

-Dime que no es un error… porque yo no lo siento así ---dijo aome tensándose cuando sesshomaru tomo uno de sus pechos en su mano, haciéndole perder por poco la razón--- Siento que lo que hago esta bien… esta bien si es contigo

Sesshomaru la escucho gemir, y supo que estaba perdido, y más cuando ella enterró sus finos dedos en su pelo apretándolo contra ella.

Como paso y cuanto tiempo duro no lo supieron. Se separaron lo suficiente como para llegar al cuarto de sesshomaru. No acabaron de entrar cuando volvieron a besarse como locos desesperados por agua en un desierto…

Sesshomaru le saco la franela por la cabeza para ella después quitarle la chaqueta seguido de su camiseta, sus pechos se tocaron y la piel contra piel fue la gloria.

Con cuidado la guio a la cama y separándose de ella termino de desvestirla viéndola en toda su gloria.

-Si, eres perfecta ---dijo mientras se acercaba y la besaba desde los ojos, hasta la boca, bajando por sus pechos y después seguir a su estomago, para terminar entre sus piernas, volviéndose loco con el calor que ella desprendía mientras la probaba.

-Sessh… por favor ---dijo en pequeños gemidos que salía de sus hinchados labios

Sesshomaru se separo y se puso de pie para terminar de quitarse las botas y los pantalones, pudo ver el sonrojo que cubrió a la joven al verlo como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Cualquier excusa o pero… desapareció cuando ella le sonrió mientras abría su brazos para recibirlo y él se olvido de donde y como estaban.

Se coloco entre sus piernas mientras se besaban apasionadamente, aome lo abrazo con sus brazos al cuello y con las piernas alrededor de la cintura masculina, mientras sesshomaru se acomodo en el centro de su feminidad… y se deslizo en su interior… el tiempo se detuvo, las sensaciones eran demasiadas para poder analizarlas todas, pero hay estaban arropándolo a él, llenándola a ella.

El dolor dio paso al placer, sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura, aome deslizo un brazo por su cuello mientras entrelazaban su otra mano con la de sesshomaru, la sensación de estar unidos era maravillosa. El empezó a entrar y salir lentamente, suave, sintiendo como cada fricción los hacia estremecer… probando que tan fuerte o que tan suave podía ser y lo que podía provocar en ambos cuerpos.

-Mas… mas… rápido ---le susurro Aome mientras se agarraba de su cuello- te siento grande y palpitante…---le decía en voz suave en los oídos, mientras lo sentía estremecerse piel en piel--- siento… que me llenas y… que algo… se esta formando en mi interior… mientras mas rápido lo haces…---dijo apretándolo con las piernas

-Aome… ---gimió apretando su cintura y su espalda--- siento que me abrazas como fuego liquido… siento que pierdo el control… siento que me tomas y me aprietas como pidiendo… que me funda contigo

-Rápido… fuerte……--gimió entrecortadamente, ya no podía decir palabras coherentes solo sentir--- únete… a… mi

-¡Aome! ---gimió afincándose con una mano sobre el colchón, con la otra la sostenía a ella mientras entraba y salía rápidamente con una fricción mayor en sus sexos

-¡Sessho! ---grito aome mientras todo dentro de ella se tensaba y sentía que sesshomaru se había puesto mas grande dentro de ella, eso la hizo excitar mas… al punto de dejarse llevar… se dejo dominar por él y él la lleno.

Y así fue, sesshomaru aumento el ritmo y la fuerza, ella sintió que subía, él sintió que todo se detenía, ella empezaba temblar junto a el, mientras muchos colores pasaban por sus ojos y algo dentro del cuerpo de ambos se rompía en mil pedazos dejando una sensación divina, relajante como si flotaran fuera de sus cuerpos.

Sesshomaru se dejo caer sobre le cuerpo de ella, y ella lo abrazo mientras los temblores de los dos disminuían gradualmente. El sudor los vestía y su respiración agitada era el único sonido en el cuarto.

"_En una noche eterna sin viento, sin luna… Incapaz de dormir, me apego al sueño de una dulce realidad_"


	10. HISTORIA DE ATRACCION CAP 9

_Bien, jejeje la historia se esta acabando, me alegra saber que fue de su agrado… en espera de que el capitulo final que sigue no me los deje con ese extraño hueco en el pecho, debido a que no en este, pero si en el siguiente cap se enteraran de cosas que en nuestra vida, en la real..............es inevitable_

_HISTORIA DE ATRACCIÓN_

CAPITULO IX

"EL INICIO Y EL FIN"

Un mes después arribaban a ERTHAS I, aome apretó la mano de sesshomaru y se escondió detrás de él.

-No me digas que tienes miedo ---dijo en un susurro--- andabas casi desnuda en mi nave y ahora temes a una colonia

-Ponte en mi lugar, imagínate que llegas a una colonia donde solo hay mujeres ---le dijo y vio que una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro de seguro al imaginar la escena

-¡Ay, ay, ay…!---grito de dolor cuando aome lo pellizco tan fuerte como pudo--- ¡Tu fuiste la de la idea!

-¡No te atrevas a pensar en eso o te ira muy mal! ---le dijo enojada

Miroku, Sota, Yaken, Kohaku y Kouga miraban la escena que se había repetido durante todo el viaje de regreso. Lo veían como una especie de interacción muy divertida y educativa, que según aome verán muy a menudo en varios años mas adelante.

-Bienvenida, señorita aome ---dijo kohaku haciéndole una inclinación--- espero se sienta cómoda, cualquier cosa no dude en buscarme.

-Eres muy lindo Kohaku ---dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla, dejándole un gran sonrojo--- tu también, puedes buscarme si me necesitas, puedo darte mas ideas de navegación.

-Es menor aome ---dijo sesshomaru con una vena palpitando en su frente

-Yo también le deseo lo mejor señorita aome, fue un honor viajar con usted---dijo Yaken inclinando la cabeza

-De nada, para mi fue un honor también ---dijo y también le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Yo me retiro, cuídate aome ---dijo Kouga y aome le iba a dar u beso en a mejilla pero Kouga se giro y lo recibió en los labios— ¡ Y si al capitán le da por buscarse un clon…! ¡No dudes en llamarme, de inmediato me casare contigo! ---grito ya corriendo hacia la puerta dejando a una aome sonrojada y sonriente hasta las orejas, y aun sesshomaru echando chispas por los ojos y con ganas de colgar a un pequeño lobo rufián.

-¡Descuida así lo hare! ---le grito y él le dijo adiós con la mano

-¿De veras buscaras al rabioso ese? ---pregunto sesshomaru cuando Kouga desapareció

-¿Qué crees? ---le dijo ella pasando su mano por su pecho masculino

-Entonces yo también me retiro ---dijo Sota extendiéndole un caja--- espero sean como las que me dijo

-¡GALLETAS! ---dijo al abrir la caja blanca, abrazo a sota y le dio un beso en los labios--- eres fantástico, y adorable… creo que te buscare a ti si me da por dejar al capitán

-¡AOME! ---grito sesshomaru apretando el puño

-Jajajaja, gracias señorita aome ---dijo sota inclinándose y dándose la vuelta para decir adiós con la mano y desembarcar de la nave

Los chicos fueron los primeros en abandonar la nave. Aome dio un paso adelante pero una fuerte mano la detuvo y la jalo para abrazarla.

-Ahora lo único que me importa eres tú ---le dijo abrazándola

-Sesshomaru yo… ---dijo pero él le tapo los labios con un dedo

-Te amo, Aome ---le confeso y se acerco para besarla, luego se separo unos milímetros y le susurro--- Quédate por siempre conmigo… por favor

Aome sonrió y de un salto se colgó de su cuello mientras lo llenaba de besos

-Te amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo y con toda mi alma ---le dijo ella dando besos en los labios y en el rostro--- Estaré siempre a tu lado… Lo Prometo….---dijo poniendo una mano de ella en el pecho de sesshomaru y la otra mano de ella en su propio pecho en señal de promesa--- Jijijiji… Ni un hoyo negro podría separarme de ti

-Que coincidencia ---dijo apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras la ponía en el suelo sonriendo--- eso mismo pensé cuando te bese por primera vez

-De veras –dijo pensando en lo que harían esa noche

-¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? ---le susurro en el oído sensualmente y aome se estremeció

-¡EY CHICOS! ---grito Miroku mirándolos con una sonrisa--- Aquí esperan a la mujer mas vieja del mundo

-Es cierto ---dijo aome girándose a ver a sesshomaru y sonrió--- ¿No te importa que sea mayor que tú?

-Eres la mas sexy, bella y además de la única anciana que conozco ---dijo sonriendo--- si quieres te doy una demostración

-¡Suficiente chicos! ---grito Miroku perdiendo la paciencia

-Vamos no ves que se muere por despertar a alguien ---le dice aome a sesshomaru

-Me alegro por él, y sango se veía una buena chica ---dijo tomando la mano de aome.

Los dos bajaron de la nave, todo el hangar estaba repleto de hombres, el murmullo que se escuchaba se silencio cuando la vieron salir. Cuando salieron la joven pudo darse cuenta del silencio que se hizo y de cómo todos la miraban, aome se acerco mas a sesshomaru apretando su mano. Vestía las botas, el pantalón negro, y la franela blanca y sobre esto la chaqueta de blanca, solo que esta vez tenia su largo cabello suelto y sus ojos estaban brillantes. Al lado de sesshomaru parecía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, delicada, femenina, sexy y perfecta.

-Ahí esta mi padre ---dijo sesshomaru desviando la mirada de la joven de todas las miradas curiosas, y haciendo que mirara al frente

-Increíble, cuando recibí el mensaje de Miroku no podía creerlo ahora que lo veo que mis propios ojos… ---murmuro Inutashio acercándose

-Padre, te presento a Aome Higurashi ---dijo sesshomaru acercando un poco la chica

-Un placer ---dijo Aome haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, logrando que Inutashio sonriera

-Bienvenida señorita, es un honor para mi conocerla ---dijo inclinado la cabeza al igual que ella.

Aome se sonrojo y sonrió con la sonrisa mas dulce que nunca hubieran visto, muchos quedaron prendados y comenzaron los aplausos y silbidos.

-Sera mejor que descanses ---dijo Inutashio y noto que la joven se pegaba a sesshomaru con cierta reticencia

-Yo me quedare con sesshomaru ---dijo la joven con una seriedad y convicción que sorprendió a Inutashio

-Así que eso paso ---dijo Inutashio con comprensión

-Padre, yo… ---dijo sesshomaru--- la amo, quiero casarme con ella

-Matrimonio… ah, hace cuanto siglos no se usaba esa palabra ---dijo con añoranza

Aome miro a sesshomaru, este beso su mano. Inutashio sonrió y se giro para ser seguido por ellos y Miroku.

-Vamos a casa ---dijo Inutashio--- al parecer hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar

-Señor yo me retiro ---dijo Miroku ansioso

-La emoción de ser joven ---dijo Inutashio sonriendo--- anda chico, que esperas

-Gracias señor ---dijo inclinando la cabeza, luego se giro hacia aome y sesshomaru, se acerco a ella y tomo su mano--- no sabes cuanto te agradezco lo que has hecho no solo por todos, sino mas egoístamente hablando… por mi---Aome sonrió y Miroku también, la joven se acerco a Miroku y le deposito un casto beso en su labios

-Quiero ser la primera en conocer a la nueva sango ---dijo en tono orden

-Eso no lo dudes –dijo para salir corriendo

-Ese tonto, ni si quiera se despidió ---dijo y aome tomo su mano recostándose de su pecho y dándole un beso en la barbilla--- en cuanto a ti y los besos regalados

-¿Yo? …--dijo con cara de cachorrito herido y enormes ojos inocentes

-Tenemos asuntos pendientes ---dijo cargándola estilo nupcial

-Incluye una enorme cama ---susurro en su oído, y lo sintió temblar--- si definitivamente la incluye jajajajaja.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En lo gigantes laboratorios del ERTHAS I Miroku caminaba nervioso, hacia dos meses que había preparado la clonación de sango y el proceso había terminado. Solo había un pequeño problema.

-¿¡DONDE ESTAS AOME! ---grito nervioso, la había llamado esa mañana para anunciarle que despertarían a sango esa tarde y eran las tres y no aparecía.

-Aquí estoy, si que eres escandaloso ---dijo Aome entrando de la mano de sesshomaru

-Claro, yo soy el que sufre ---dijo mirando a sesshomaru--- mientras otro duerme calientito

-Vamos, no quiero hacer esperar a mi dama de honor ---dijo aome colgándose del brazo de Miroku y del otro lado tomaba a sesshomaru mientras caminaban a la sala de reposo, sala donde antes se despertaban las clones y que había dejado de ser usada por que estas ya no despertaban.

El proceso era frio y poco ético, se colocaba la célula multiplicada y esta crecía en el vientre de su madre y al cabo de siete meses el bebe era extraído por cesárea, luego el cuerpo muerto de la madre era desechado.

-Este lugar da miedo ---dijo aome al ver todo blanco, pulcro y frio, además del aire acondicionado

-Ahora sabes porque no quería tomar una clon y menos tener hijos ---dijo sesshomaru recordándole la conversación de la noche anterior, contándole el porque jamás había tomado una clon, y además el de haber ordenado que no lo clonaran de nuevo.

-Supongo… ---respondió al instante que entraban a un cuarto enorme donde había varios contenedores, en los que habían CONE (clones de la nueva era)

Caminaron hasta llegar al numero uno, Miroku digito varios código, el contenedor con el cuerpo de la joven se deslizo automáticamente hasta una sección aparte, luego fue colocado horizontalmente y el liquido dentro de este fue drenado quedando solo el cuerpo, después varios jóvenes entraron a la habitación seguido por Miroku y Aome, sesshomaru dijo que esperaría afuera.

Media hora después, Miroku quito los cables que había en su cabeza con lo cual había aplicado una especie de descarga, como un calambre. Es lo que se supone le despertaría el ultimo recuerdo o el ultimo momento de vida.

La joven estaba acostada en la mesa alta del laboratorio y una sabana cubría su nuevo cuerpo. Miroku tomo su mano y la llamo suavemente.

-Sango… ---dijo apretando su mano--- sanguito, despierta

En un gesto de dolor e incomodidad, el cuerpo de la joven se movió. Unos segundos después de adaptarse la joven de nombre sango abrió los ojos, pasaron unos minutos mas hasta que la joven abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, al parecer sus recuerdos estaban regresando.

Diez minutos después de observación, la joven sango se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

-Mi-mi-ro-ku ---dijo con dificultad al hablar

-Sanguito… me recuerdas –dijo tomando su mano y acercándose a ella recibió un golpe en la cabeza---aouch… pero que hice sanguito ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-¿Por qué? ---le dijo triste—te-dije-que-no-me-volvieras-a-la-vida-es-que no recuerdas lo doloroso que es –dijo mejorando la forma de hablar gradualmente

-Perdón –dijo bajando la cabeza

-Vamos no le reclames ---dijo Aome acercándose—no sabes por lo que ha pasado para volverte a traer

En ese instante sesshomaru entro al cuarto, y miro a sango con cara de confusión y a Miroku triste sin decir nada. Sesshomaru se acerco y le hecho los brazos al hombro a Aome y esta sonrió.

-¿De que me perdí? ---dijo observando que sango lo miraba perplejo

-Tu no querías clones ---dijo sango mirando a Aome, la cual sonrió

-Es cierto, pero eso era antes ---dijo sesshomaru sonriendo.

-Miroku… ---dijo sango con cariño tomando su mano

-Esta vez es diferente… te lo juro ---le dijo Miroku sonriendo

-Aunque solo fuera una hora, mi tiempo no se desperdiciaría contigo ---le dijo la joven.

Miroku sonrió de lo lindo, viendo que todo fue un éxito. Aome y sesshomaru lo miraban con una sonrisa, y segundos después sango también sonrió.

"_Bajo el enorme y oscuro espacio, mi respuesta es… _

_Hoy por siempre te amare_"


	11. HISTORIA DE ATRACCION CAP 10

_¡KON BA UA TOMODASHI! _

_LA HISTORIA HA LLEGADO A SU FIN, como dije, en este capitulo explico el defecto mortal que todos los seres humanos tenemos, algo que todos ustedes estuvieron leyendo pero no se percataron o talvez no querían admitirlo, hasta ahora ni siquiera la ciencia puede evitar que lleguemos a ese punto de toda existencia y........ Termine._

_La cancion que narro al final es del desaparecido grupo Malice mizer, y la cancion llamada Regret, del vocalista Gack tocando el piano, por si desean escucharla.. muy hermosa jejejeje._

_Gracias otra vez por su consideración para conmigo y mis historias, es un honor para mi que ustedes se tomen unos minutos de sus ajetreados días y me lo dediquen… Mi mayor alegría es que ustedes lloren, rían y se relajen, si logre eso esto… He cumplido mi cometido._

_HISTORIA DE ATRACCIÓN_

CAPITULO X

"EL PRECIO DEL TIEMPO"

"_Quiero cruzar océanos inexistente, sin tiempo, sin limites… _

_Para estar junto… A ti_"

Nueve meses después, cinco hombres tenían una seria conversación en una sala cerrada.

-Esto no me gusta ---dijo Inutashio viendo los reportes—los pirtas han aumentado sus ataques.

-Muchos de ellos han muerto ---agrego sesshomaru--- y no tienen lo que se necesita para clonarse

-Eso nos hace vulnerables –dijo Miroku seriamente--- Hasta ahora, el proyecto CONE va con excelentes resultados, pero hasta dentro de dos meses no estaremos seguro de su éxito

En ese momento el comunicador de Miroku sonó, en tono de alerta.

-Debo retirarme ---dijo poniéndose de pie--- sesshomaru acompáñame

-¿Eh? ---dijo este confuso

-Vamos es Aome esta lista ---dijo Miroku sonriendo

-Va enseguida ---dijo Inutashio---deseo hablar contigo

-Bien ---dijo para ver a Miroku y este asentir con una sonrisa

-Esperaremos ---dijo Miroku y sesshomaru sonrió.

Miroku camino hasta la puerta que se abrió automáticamente y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban aome y sango.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Aome respiraba con dificultad y en su pecho una fuerte opresión aumentaba.

-No creo poder resistir ---dijo apretando la mano de sango, que miraba angustiada el sufrimiento de su nueva amiga.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabias? ---le pregunto sango a la joven y esta sonrió

-Lo comprobé un meses después de despertar… supongo que al principio tenia miedo--dijo cerrando lo ojos

-Debes decírselo ---le aconseja la joven y aome sonríe

-Yo opino lo mismo ---dice Miroku entrando a la habitación especial que tenían preparada para ese primer y magnifico momento—al menos para que este preparado, deberías hacerlo antes de que todo esto suceda.

-Quiero que tengas algo ---le dijo aome haciéndole señas a sango la cual le paso un caratula con un Cd dentro de ella--- mi ultima composición jejejeje…

-Aome…---murmuro enojado el joven doctor

-Si no resisto quiero que ellos sean prioridad ---le dijo muy seria

-Espero que no estés pensando en dejarme con esa opción… ---dijo con gesto molesto

-Jajaja, nada que ver…. Pero se lo que pasa, y...—respiro profundo--- Sabes, le hice una promesa cuando llegamos, es por eso que quiero que Sessho escuche la melodía, apenas la termine y no he podido mostrársela

-En verdad no se puede… ---empezó a decir Miroku pero la mano de aome tomando la de él lo hizo callar

-Hay algo para ti dentro del CD, creo que ya sabes como abrirlo ---dijo con una sonrisa que rápidamente se borro--- ¡ARGHHHHH! ---grito de dolor

-¡Aome! ---grito Miroku y se dispuso a operar

Mientras en ese instante Sesshomaru entro, el gesto de preocupación en su rostro desapareció al ver a aome en la mesa de cirugía.

-…Sessho…. ¡Cof, cof! ---gimió de dolor, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas mientras tosía.

-¡Hoshi! Por dios ---dijo corriendo a su lado y tomando la mano que ella tenia cubriendo su boca--¡Miroku has algo!---grito a su amigo--- ¡¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo?--- le reclamo con sofocante angustia, fue cuando algo en su mano le llamo la atención… algo húmedo y pegajoso, abrió su mano y vio la mano de aome llena de sangre. Cuando miro el rostro cansado y pálido de su aome algo dentro de su pecho se rompió, por los labios de aome se deslizaba un hilo de sangre--- amor… ¿Qué te… pasa?

-Lo… siento… tenia… miedo… de decírtelo ---susurro respirando con dificultad

-Decirme… (Dijo en voz baja y una cara de terror) ¿Qué quieres decir? ---susurro cerrando los ojos respirando profundo

-Ya… no importa ---dijo casi sin poder respirar--- ahora solo ellos son importante… No estarás solo

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos sorprendido y subió su mirada para ver el rostro cansado pero sonriente de su estrella

-Aome… ---gimió, su voz denotaba desesperación--- ellos… a que…

-Shhh… ---lo silencio aome con el gesto más dulce y feliz--- escucha… debes escuchar… siempre

El lugar empezó a temblar y Miroku termino la operación, acercándose para que aome viera lo que había traído al mundo.

-Son… ---susurro la joven cerrando sus ojos--- hermo… sos

-Debemos salir sesshomaru ---le dijo Miroku poniendo el pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

Sesshomaru veía el dulce rostro de aome, así parecía que dormía tranquilamente, deslizo su mirada por su cuerpo… una de sus manos estaba entre las de él, luego las sabanas llena de sangre.

La realidad lo golpeo tan fuerte como el frio que desprendía la pequeña mano de aome en la suyas. Su cuerpo inerte sobre la fría mesa de cirugía le quito el aire de su pecho y sintió que su corazón se detenía… fue entonces cuando escucho…

-¡Guuuuaaaaaaa!

-¡SESSHOMARU DEBEMOS SALIR DEL AREA! ---grito Miroku zarandeando al joven capitán

-¡POR DIOS ESTO VA A EXPLOTAR! ---grito sango apretando contra su pecho el bulto azul.

Sesshomaru sintió un peso en su brazo, algo se movía y gritaba muy fuerte, desvió la mirada del cuerpo de aome y vio en sus brazos una cosita pequeña de negras hebras en su cabeza, en ese momento la cosita abrió sus ojos dejando ver unas profundas y oscuras profundidades que brillaban por las diminutas lágrimas. El dolor que sentía en su pecho cambio de tal forma que sintió que se ahogaba, volvió a mirar el cuerpo muerto de aome sobre la mesa de cirugía. Una mano en su hombro lo estaba jalando, y pudo escuchar los gritos.

"¡Es cierto los Pirtas nos están atacando… a eso era por lo que venia!" recupero de pronto la razón, vio que la bebe en sus brazos se movía incomoda, y en su hombro la mano de Miroku nervioso, sango miraba la escena aterrada con algo entre los brazos que sostenía fuerte debido a los movimientos turbulentos en la sección.

Con mucha dificultad se puso de pie soltó la mano de aome y apretó a la bebe en su pecho para mirar el cuerpo de aome por ultima vez, después se giro y corrió detrás de Miroku y sango que iban a la salida, pronto sellarían el área de los laboratorios.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Horas después, Miroku, Sango y Sesshomaru sin rastro en sus rostros que demostrara como se sentían en ese momento, miraban como toda el área de los laboratorios después de ser separada de la estación explotaba con su pequeña aome dentro.

-Sesshomaru… ---murmuro Sango

El joven parpadeo desasiendo las lágrimas que asomaban por salir, giro su rostro vio a Miroku y a Sango uno al lado de otro, ambos tenían un bulto en las manos.

-Esos… ---susurro, entonces recordó la voz de aome "_Ahora solo importan ellos_"

Miroku asintió con una sonrisa, sango deslizo la manta azul dejando ver a un pequeño de finas hebras plateadas en su cabeza, y Miroku también tenia uno igual.

-Felicidades… eres el padre de tres hermosas criaturas---le anuncio acercándose, sango también se acerco

Sesshomaru miro los tres pequeños que se habían dormido, después de tanto alboroto.

-Hoshi… Tu… ---dijo mirando al espacio oscuro--- Lo, sabias…

Cerro los ojos sintiendo que algo dentro de él lo abandonaba… temía quedar oscuro… tan oscuro como el espacio frente a sus ojos… inmenso…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El susurro… de las olas en su vaivén era tan real como si estuviera caminando en la orilla de una verdadera playa.

Las teclas del piano marcaban un camino lento…

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sonido de las teclas, lentas…….. Suaves… Rápido… y lento de nuevo…

Abrió los ojos y miro la oscuridad del espacio frente a él, acaricio el cristal con la palma de su mano y la dejo reposar sintiendo el frio del cristal.

{Flash back}

-Aome estaba sufriendo… mucho ---le revelo Miroku

Sesshomaru lo miro perplejo, no lo entendía… Su aome… ¿Por qué ella?

-El cuerpo humano no esta diseñado para vivir tanto tiempo ---dijo Miroku--- el estado de suspensión en el que estaba aome era muy estricto. El despertar ahora no la perdono del paso del tiempo, sus órganos siguieron su proceso de envejecimiento pero mas lentamente… podías verla como una joven de 20 años pero por dentro era como todos los humanos, se había consumido pero mas lentamente... algo asi como una anciana.

-Pudo habérmelo dicho… ---dijo todavía en estado de shock

-Ella… ---dijo Miroku y sesshomaru lo vio--- ya sabia lo que le esperaba, y que no había cura para algo tan natural como envejecer, así que hizo lo mejor que podía hacer y tal vez lo único, aun si eso significaba perderlo todo en ese intento…

{End Flash Back}

-Aome… porque… ¿Porque te fuiste? ---susurro apretando los puños y estampándolo contra el cristal de la habitación, las lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas mientras apretaba con fuerza sus parpados--- prometiste que te quedarías… ¡LO PROMETISTE! ¡AAAARRRRGGGG!

En ese instante la voz de sango en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar de lo que había hecho y dicho, abrió sus ojos reprendiéndose.

{Flash back}

"-Considéralo un presente de que ella estuvo aquí ---dijo Sango entrando a la sala--- te diré un secreto sesshomaru, es lo que una mujer mas desea y mas si es de la persona amada ---dijo tomando la mano de Miroku, sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos--- el sueño de toda mujer es tener una familia, alguien que te ame como ella ama… y lo mejor de todo… un hijo… tener un hijo de ese ser especial, algo que hayan hecho ambos, aun si eso significa que no habrá nada mas… eso estará ahí como prueba de que existió ese amor y esa pasión que los hizo crear algo tan hermoso como es una vida… algo que solo ustedes con su amor pudieron hacer… solo ustedes dos."

{End Flash back}

-Solos… Tu y Yo… Hoshi –susurro sesshomaru, poso lentamente su frente sobre el cristal…

Cerró los ojos escuchando mientras de sus ojos lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas y las tonadas ahora con un ritmo mas rápido indicaban desesperación, pero también esperanza……

{Flash Back}

Miroku observo como su amigo miraba el espacio vació, los restos del laboratorio habían sido retirados… Pero su amigo aun seguía mirando ese espacio vacio como si pudiera verla a ella.

-Se llama "Regret" ---dijo Miroku colocando un Cd en la mano de sesshomaru--- Apenas lo termino y no pudo dártelo… menciono algo de una promesa entre ustedes cuando llegaron

Sesshomaru tomo el Cd mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

{End Flash}

Y escucho lo último de la melodía… Algo tranquilizador, lleno de paz…

Y cuando el sonido de las olas regreso… tres carcajadas en melodiosa voz vinieron con él

-Papi vamos a jugar….

"_La promesa de ese día permanece profundamente en mi corazón… Nunca estarás solo._"

OWARI

(FIN)

Continua……..

"HANASANAIDE"

(No Te Vayas)

COMING SOON


	12. COMENTARIO

Bien, antes de cerrar esta historia, quiero aclarar. que esta idea fue algo que salio sin planificarce, son de esas historias que por mas que tu quieras cambiarle no puedes, porque nacio asi.

Trate de hacerla los mas explicita posible, dije fechas, expuse que en dos meses se inicio el proyecto, eso fue cunado sango fue despertada, y en el capitulo final dije que siete o nueve meses despues nacieron los trillizos, es el tiempo de gestacion de una mujer normal, y luego murio.

Explique por que murio, y creo haber explicado bien esa parte... creo que se entendio. Aome por fuera se veia como niña, pero por dentro era anciana... estaba consumida, algo natural.

Y Al final :

**"HANASANAIDE"**

**(No Te Vayas)**

**COMING SOON**

**HANASANAIDE**(No te Vayas) es la segunda parte o continuacion de **HISTORIA DE ATRACCION**, si no la he subido es porque no subo historia sin terminar, es decir darle fin. Espero haberme explicado, cualquier duda, aqui estoy para servirle.

**GAIYA**


End file.
